Espionne ?
by Trafalgar-Lucia
Summary: Manami est un jeune pirate qui fait partie de l'équipage de Shanks le roux. Celui-ci lui confie une mission : Infiltrer les pirates de Barbe Blanche pour pouvoir avoir de l'avance sur son ennemis. Seulement Manami s'attachera a cet équipage... Fic Abandonner
1. Chapter 1

**Correction de Hermione Jane Rogue le 17/09/2012**

Chapitre 1 :

Je voguais sur les mers quand j'aperçus enfin l'île que je cherchais ! Je cherchais le Moby Dick du regard pour me rassurer qu'il était bien sur cette île. Mais tout à coup je percutai un petit bateau et je tombai à l'eau. Je remontai à la surface pour trucider celui qui a fait ça. Quand je remonte, je vois un homme sur un genre de barque assez étrange. Il porte un chapeau orange avec deux smiley : Un content un autre pas content. Il avait des cheveux ébène et des taches de rousseurs. Le commandant de la 2ème flotte de Barbe Blanche : Portgas D Ace, l'homme aux poings ardent ! Bien sûre que je connais à peu près tous les commandants. Je me dois de connaître mes "ennemis". C'est alors qu'il prit la parole :

Ace : Tu ne peux pas faire attention !  
Manami : C'est toi qui devrais faire attention !  
Ace : Tss, bref, tu es blessée ?  
Manami : Non, je crois que ça ira.  
Ace : Monte  
Manami : Je ne te connais pas !  
Ace : Portgas D Ace, commandant de la deuxième armada de Barbe Blanche. Maintenant tu me connais alors monte !

J'exécutai l'ordre et je montai à bord.

Ace : Et toi ? Tu es qui ?  
Manami : Manami Nyro. Pirate également. Je n'appartiens pas à un équipage.  
Ace : Alors rejoins-nous, je suis sûr que Père voudra faire de toi sa fille !  
Manami : Pourquoi vous l'appelez " Père" ?  
Ace : Parce qu'il nous considère comme ces fils/filles.  
Manami : Je comprends mieux.

Nous arrivons au Moby Dick et il m'aida à monter.

Un mec : Aye commandant, t'as ramené ta petite copine !  
Minami : *S'avance vers l'homme qui a parlé et l'assomme avec son fusil* JE NE SUIS PAS AVEC CET IMBECILE !  
Ace : -'- Non les gars, c'est Manami. Elle ne regarde pas devant elle et elle est tombée à l'eau...  
Manami : Hey ! C'est toi qui ne regarde pas devant toi !

C'est alors qu'un combat à la Zoro/Sanji s'engagea...

? : Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ! On dirait deux gamins  
Ace/Manami : On t'a rien demandé Marco/toi

Le mini combat s'arrêta quand j'entendis le nom de Marco. L'ananas vivant était bel et bien devant moi ! Trop fort ! Reprends toi, c'est pas le moment de jouer les fangirl, t'as une mission.

Marco : Je peux savoir ton nom et ce que tu fais ici ?  
Ace : Mais tu me connais ! Tu as perdu la mémoire ?  
Marco : Pas toi ! La jeune fille à côté toi.  
Manami : Nyro Manami, pirate sans équipage. C'est Ace qui m'a amené ici et pour répondre à ta question muette, non je ne suis pas en couple avec Ace. Je suis donc célibataire.  
Marco: Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu étais avec Ace-san !  
Manami : Mais tu l'as pensé !  
Marco : Pas du tout ! O/O  
Manami : AH ! Il rougit ! Shishishi !  
Marco : C'est pas la question ! Je vais t'emmener voir Père, suis-moi.  
Manami : A+ Ace.  
Ace : C'est ça.

Je partis avec Marco voir le vieux. Marco est quelqu'un qui m'a toujours attiré. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré bien sûr, mais j'avais vu son avis de recherche. Il m'a intéressé à cause de ses capacités de combat. Je voulais l'affronter. Bah quoi ? Vous pensiez qu'il m'intéressait sensuellement ? Alors là c'est vous les pervers !

Nous arrivions à la cabine du Capitaine. Marco me déposa et il repartit.

Barbe Blanche : Alors c'est toi qui fais du boucan sur mon navire ?  
Manami : Oui c'est moi, je suis Nyro Manami. Je suis tombée à l'eau parce qu'Ace ne regardait pas devant lui et il m'a proposé de rejoindre votre équipage.  
Barbe Blanche : Il a bien fait. Tu as du potentiel. Tu veux devenir ma fille ?  
Manami : Avec plaisir !  
Barbe Blanche : Alors bienvenue parmi nous !  
Manami : Merci.  
Barbe Blanche : Tu porteras la marque à la prochaine ville.  
Manami : Bien Capitaine !

On toqua à la porte.

Barbe Blanche : Entre Marco, on a fini.

Marco entra.

Barbe Blanche : Ramène-la sur le pont et présente-la aux autres, elle fait partie de l'équipage !  
Marco : Oui Père.

Je suivis Marco (encore une fois) et nous retournons sur le pont.

Marco : Les gars voici votre nouvelle sœur : Elle s'appelle Manami Nyro...  
Manami : Merci pour l'avant présentation, mais je suis encore capable de parler.

Tout le monde était étonné que je m'adresse à leur commandant de cette façon.

Manami : Je vais me présenter un peu mieux que ça : Manami, j'ai 19 ans. Mon style de combat c'est les fusils, mais je suis capable de manier les sabres et d'autres armes. J'aime beaucoup les animaux et les bonbons. Par contre, je déteste qu'on me réveille quand je dors. Donc si vous voulez rester vivant ne me réveiller pas quand je n'ai pas eu mes heures de sommeil.

Ace : Merci pour ta présentation approfondit... Maintenant on va te présenter ceux que tu ne connais pas. Alors voici Joz, c'est le commandant de la 3ème  
Joz : Enchanté Manami !  
Manami : De même.  
Ace : Marco est le comandant de la première et donc le second de Père.  
Manami : A ok.  
Ace : Alors là, c'est Satch le commandant de la 4ème.  
Satch : T'es libre ce soir ?  
Manami : Sans commentaire...  
Ace : Le commandant de la 5ème : Vista.  
Vista : Bonjour !  
Ace : Le commandant de la 6ème : Bramenco  
Bramenco : C'est moi.  
Ace : Le commandant de la 7ème : Rakuyō  
Rakuyō : ...  
Ace : Le commandant de la 8ème : Namyūl.  
Le commandant de la 9ème : Brenleim.  
Le commandant de ...

Je ne pus écouter la suite, car je m'endormis. D'ailleurs ça m'arrange bien de m'endormir à ce moment la, j'avais pas envie de les connaître tous les 16 et les plus importants étaient présenté. J'entendis Ace crier : "Pire que moi !" et les autres étaient morts de rire aux protestations de Ace. Mais malheureusement pour moi, enfin plutôt pour lui, je reçu un coup de poing sur la tête et je l'envoyai valser. Il tomba à l'eau et je me rendormis.

Quand je me réveillai, Satch m'appela pour le diner. Le paternel décida que je ferai partie de la 1ère division.

Manami : Nan mais franchement ! Pourquoi je dois être avec l'ananas !  
Marco : Qui tu traites d'ananas :# ?

Une bataille commença entre Marco et moi. Ace rigolait.

Ace : Et après on dit que c'est moi le gamin !

La soirée finit dans la bonne humeur. J'avais une cabine à moi toute seule ! C'était une cabine simple sans trop de décoration. Je m'assis sur le lit et composa le numéro de Shanks.

Shanks : Allô ?  
Manami : Capitaine, l'opération a commencé. Je me suis fais accepter parmi eux.  
Shanks : Très bien Manami. Fais-moi un rapport dès que possible. Bonne nuit.

La communication se coupa. Je posai l'escargophone sur la table de chevet et me mis en pyjama. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et me couvrais. Il faisait frisquet mais je m'endormis assez vite.


	2. Prologue

Je suis une jeune pirate. Une ? Effectivement je suis une fille. Je suis dans l'équipage de Shanks le roux. Mon nom ? Manami. Nyro Manami.  
Mon prénom signifie 7 océan. Mes parents m'ont appeler comme sa parce qu'il était sur que je deviendrais une grande aventurière et que je découvrirais le monde. Il avait raison. Je suis bien partis en mer pour découvrir le vaste monde qui m'entoure. Sauf que j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait deux camps : les pirates et les marines. J'ai décider de devenir pirates , parce qu'ils ont l'air plus libre que les marines pour voyager et vivre pleins d'aventure.

Ce soir on fait une fête en mon honneur. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Capitaine m'a confier une tâche asser importante : m'infiltrer dans le navire de son pire ennemis , Barbe Blanche. Je devrai faire des rapports dès que possible une fois à bord du navire. Le rouquin m'a indiquer la position de la petite famille. Je partirai demain à l'aube. J'avoue que je suis nerveuse à l'idée de jouer les espionnés et que j'ai peur de me faire chopper. Je ne suis pas très connu dans l'équipage, c'est pour ça que il m'a confier cette mission.

La fin de la soirée approcha et je m'endormis. Le lendemain, je pris mon sac et le Capitaine me donna un escargophone. Je partis sur un petit bateau et me lança à la recherche de l'île où avait accoster les pirates de Barbe Blanche.


	3. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, mon commandant me réveilla. Par chance il ne se prit pas de coup de poing. Par chance que dis-je ! J'allais me réveiller c'est pour ça qu'il ne c'est rien prit ! Un membre de la première division me montra où se trouvais le réfectoire. Je me dirigeai donc vers la pièce où il régnait une délicieuse odeur. Ace, Vista et quelque commandant étaient déjà debout. Mais Satch n'était pas là. Tant mieux je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses propos dès le matin !  
Ace me salua et m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je me servis un bol de lait avec du pain et m'installa à côté de Ace. J'écoutais leur conversation, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. C'est alors que Vista commença à me poser des questions.

Vista: Et toi Manami, d'où tu viens ?

Manami: Je viens de South Blue.

Marco: C'est vrai que tu sais te battre ?

Manami: Bien sûr. Je vous montrerai quand l'occasion se présente.

Ace: Je te crois pas.

Manami: Qu'es ce que tu ne crois pas ?

Ace: Tu mens peut être. Peut être que tu ne sais pas te battre et que tu es faible comme...

Marco: Elle nous le prouvera pendant la mission d'aujourd'hui.

Marco avait interrompu Ace. Dans son ton, je pouvais percevoir qu'il ne me faisait pas vraiment confiance, il reste sur ses gardes. Moi qui croyait que j'étais accepter et ben je pense que je me trompe !

Manami: Comment ça ?  
Marco: Des rookies se sont attaqué à une île qui est sous notre protection. Nous la première flotte partons leurs foutre une bonne raclé. Tu feras tes preuves là-bas et c'est même père qui en a décider ainsi.  
Manami: Je comprends.

Je finissais mon petit déjeuner et débarrassa.

Manami: Ace. Sa te dis un petit combat ?  
Ace: Avec plaisir !  
Marco: Ace, ne me la fatigue pas trop.  
Ace: T'inquiète. On se battra a main nu, j'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs.

Je suivis Ace jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. A vrai dire je me suis déjà battu contre lui. J'étais avec Shanks. Il était venu remercier le rouquin pour s'être occuper de Luffy son petit frère. Pendant la petite fête je l'avais entraîné dehors et lui ai proposé un petit combat que j'ai perdu.

Nous sommes à présent dans la salle d'entraînement, lui en face de moi en position de combat. Je le laissai attaquer en premier. Il fonça sur moi et sauta en faisant un salto pour m'attaquer avec son pied. Je para le coup avec mes deux bras et le projeta à l'autre bout de la salle. Je profitai pour attaquer à mon tour. Nous nous élançâmes tous les deux et un combat corps à corps commença. J'étais fatigué et je flanchai. Ace profitant de ma faiblesse me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. j'avais encore perdu contre lui.

Ace: Tu as perdu. Tu disais vrai tu sais te battre.  
Manami: Tu vois.

Ace: Tu me rappelle une fille qui fais parti de l'équipage de Shanks Le Roux. Mais ça ne peux pas être toi vu que n'a jamais fais parti d'un équipage.  
Manami: Si sa se trouve j'ai une sœur.  
Ace: Ouai.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais tout le monde avait assisté à notre combat. Satch se dirigea vers moi et me tendis la main. Je la prit. Il me releva.

Satch: Tu t'es bien battu. Malheureusement ce n'est pas suffisant pour battre Ace.  
Manami: Merci !  
Satch: Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
Manami: Oui.  
BB: Guahahaha ! J'en étais sûr ! Tu as du potentiel. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la mission d'aujourd'hui !  
Manami: Merci.  
Satch: Viens avec moi.  
Manami: J'te suis.

PDV Marco:

Manami était parti avec Satch et moi j'avais des doutes sur cette fille. Ce soir j'en parlerai à Père. Mais d'abord il fallait que je parles à Ace. Il dit que Manami lui rappelle quelqu'un. Peut être que Manami est cette personne ! Ça voudrait dire qu'elle nous ment. Mais je n'ai pas de preuve, je ne peut rien dire à Père tant que je n'ai pas de preuve.  
Je m'avance vers Ace et je le prend à part.

Ace: Tu veux me parler ?  
Moi: Oui, a propos de Manami.  
Ace: Et bin ?  
Moi: Tu as dit qu'elle ressemblait à une personne que tu as déjà vu. Mais si c'était la personne que tu as vu ? Si Manami fait parti des pirates de Shanks ?  
Ace: C'est vrai que quand tu le dis... Mais je ne pense pas quelle soit une espionne.  
Moi: [ Elle fait en sorte que tout le monde l'accepte et sa marche bien. Mais tu ne m'auras pas !] Mouai, moi je me méfie. On ne sais rien d'elle.

Ace : Tu es son commandant alors surveille là si tu as des doutes  
Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas j'en avais l'intention !

PDV Manami

Je buvais un coup avec Satch. Bien sûr je n'ai pris qu'un verre de saké je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool. Mon deuxième fut un verre de jus d'orange. Marco entra dans la pièce.

Marco: Manami prépare toi on y va.

Manami: Bien commandant.

Je sortis de la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers ma cabine et pris mon fusil avec moi. Je le posa sur mon épaule et me dirigea sur le pont. Un bateau était près du Moby Dick. C'est sûrement sur ce bateau qu'on va voyager. Le bateau de la première flotte...Yata ! Ça veut dire que Marco est le Capitaine !Ça veut dire que Marco est le Capitaine ! Je vais pouvoir l'espionner ! Non ! Reprend toi de nouveau. Tu es la pour espionner mais pas pour espionner cette personne et surtout l'espionner alors qu'il est dans sa chambre... O/O Faut que j'arrête de faire ma fan-girl moi ! C'est vrai que je dois avouer que je trouve Marco très intéressant...

Marco: Manami !

Manami: Hein ? ...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Marco: Arrête de rêver.

Manami: Je pensais je ne rêvais pas nuance !

Marco: C'est ça... Allez monte à bord sinon on te laisse ici !

Marco me parle d'un ton assez sec. Je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment mais fait un effort parce que je suis sa sœur. Je monte sur le bateau et Ace me crie : " Reviens vivante !" alors je lui répond " T'inquiète l'allumette et ne fais pas flambé le bateau !".

Je suis la seule fille sur le bateau. Marco à décider que je dormirai dans sa cabine. Sa va contrecarrer mes plans. Je ne pourrais pas appeler Shanks sinon je me fais repérer. L'île ou l'on doit se rendre se trouve à 3 jours de route.

En attendant le repas je me dirige donc vers me cabine (et celle de Marco). Je ne prends pas la peine de toquer et je découvre que celui-ci était entrain d'enlever son haut... Il se retourne. Quelque rougeurs apparaissent sur nos joues.

Marco: O/O#TU PEUX PAS TOQUER AVANT !

Manami: Du calme ! C'est pas comme si j'avais vu quelque chose.

Je tentais de prendre une voix neutre. Je me dirigeai vers ma couchette qui se trouvais au dessus de la sienne et je m'y installa.

Manami: Fais comme si j'étais pas là. Continu se que tu étais en train de faire.

Punaise ! C'est la première fois que je suis autant gênée comme ça !

Il se dirige vers la salle à côté que je suppose être la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau coulée. C'est la que mon fantasme commence :

L'eau coule sur ses abdos bien tracé. La vapeur l'entoure. Mon regard suis une goutte d'eau qui descend. Cette goutte atteins son ventre, passe sur son coxis et atteint le début de son...

Marco: MANAMI !

Je tombais direct de ma couchette.

Manami: Sa va pas ! Tu m'a fais peur !

Marco: Excuse moi. Nan enfaîte je suis pas désoler. C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de rêvasser alors j'essaye d'attirer ton attention.

Ce salop ! Je fantasmais sur lui et il viens et coupe au moment le plus intéressant ! J'ai de la chance d'être une fille, sinon la fameuse bosse dépasserai déjà de mon pantalon !

Marco: Tu pense à quoi pour être aussi absente ?

Manami: Sa te regarde pas .

Marco: Tu ne fantasmerais pas sur moi par hasard ?

Manami: O/O Toi ? Tu rêve !

Marco: Mauvaise menteuse en plus !

Manami: Même pas vrai !

Marco: Aller je sais que je suis beau mais sa te donne pas le droit de fantasmer sur moi. Je suis ton supérieur et...

Manami: Et blablabla ... Nan sérieusement je pensais pas à toi.

Marco: Alors à qui ?

Manami: A ma famille.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Marco: Oui ?

MDE [membre de l'équipage]: On mange Commandant.

Marco: On arrive.

Marco me tendis la main et me releva.

Marco: Tu dois avoir faim.

Manami: Bien sûr

Marco: Surtout que tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil tous ta l'heure...

Manami: Roh sa va ! O/O

Je le suivis (je sais je suis beaucoup de personne sinon je pense que je me paume) et nous nous installions à table pour commencer le repas.


	4. Chapter 3

La fin du repas approcha. Il fallait que je contacte le Capitaine. J'ai remarquer que Marco commence à avoir des soupçons sur moi. Je me dirigea vers Marco pour lui demander un endroit calme.

Manami: Marco ?  
Marco: Un problème ?  
Manami: Où sont les toilettes ? (Oui je sais j'ai rien trouver de mieux...)

L'ananas pointa les toilette du doigt. Je m'y rendis, l'escargophone en poche. Je m'assis sur les toilettes et composa le numéro. Le capitaine décrocha.

Shanks: Bonjour Manami ! Comment sa va ?  
Manami: Moins fort Capitaine ! Je vous explique la situation : Nous partons pour protéger un des territoire du vieux. J'ai intégrer la première flotte.  
Shanks: T'es donc avec Marco.  
Manami: Exact ! Seulement j'ai un problème...  
Shanks: Quel est le problème ?  
Manami: Je dors dans la chambre de l'ananas et j'aurais du mal a vous contacter.  
Shanks: Tu es où là ?  
Manami: Au toilette...  
Shanks: Je vois. Quelqu'un se doute de notre "plan" ?  
Manami: Oui, Marco ne me fait pas confiance. il est très méfiant. Que dois-je faire ?  
Shanks: Tu es une femme non ?  
Manami: Oui et alors ?  
Shanks: T'es pas mal foutu...  
Manami : O/O Capitaine !  
Shanks: Sa y est ! Mon raisonnement a vu le bout du tunnel !  
Manami: Expliquer moi alors !  
Shanks: Tu vas séduire Marco le phénix.  
Manami: QUOI !  
Shanks: Moins fort !  
MDE: Un problème Manami-san ?  
Manami: Aucun. J'ai juste vu une araignée et elle m'a fait peur. Désoler de vous inquiéter pour rien !  
MDE: D'accord.  
Manami: *chuchote* Je dois raccrocher.  
Shanks: Bonne chance pour t'as mission.

La communication se coupa. Je sortis des toilettes et alla chercher mes poignards. C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas beaucoup parler de ma façon de combattre. Je possède deux poignards, je n'ai pas de katana et pour le moment je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. Je suis plutôt une tireuse. Donc mon arme favorite sont les armes à feux ! J'en acheterai une petite quand on arrive sur l'île comme sa je pourrais la mettre sur ma cuisse. Sinon en ce moment j'ai un fusil précis pour tirer de loin et une arme pour les combats proche.  
Quand même je n'y croyais pas. Je dois séduire Marco ! Stopper moi si je me trompe, mais ça veut dire que je dois le draguer pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ? Alors ça c'est hors de questions ! Je viens a peine d'arriver i jours et je vais pas jouer les bombes sexuelles ! Je ne le ferais pas ! Que se soit un ordre ou pas ! J'arrive devant la porte rechercher. J'entre. Marco est en train de faire une carte. A ce que j'ai compris, il détient le statut de navigateur. Je fouille dans mon sac et sort mes armes avec du nettoyant. Tant que j'y suis je prends mon sac avec moi et je quitte la pièce. Ananas-man ne m'a même pas remarquer. Où alors il m'a ignoré. Je retourne sur le pont et m'assis contre le mat. Je prends ma première arme et je commence à nettoyer pour tuer le temps. Un membre de l'équipage s'assied à côté de moi peu de temps après que j'ai entamé ma deuxième armes. Il me parlait des règle de vie et je l'écoutais. Je posa ma deuxième arme et profita de sa présence pour lui poser des questions.

Manami: Comment tu t'appelles ?  
MDE: Shili. Toi c'est Manami si je me souvient bien.  
Manami: Oui c'est ça. Je voulais des renseignements.  
Shili: A propos de quoi ?  
Manami: Du commandant.  
Shili: Quel genre d'information ?  
Manami: Je ne le connais pas bien et je n'aimerai pas l'énerver. Je voudrais savoir ces traits de caractère, ce qu'il ne supporte pas... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
Shili: Exactement. Tu aimerai pas t'attirer ses foudres. Le commandant est très gentil quand tu le connais. Il ne porte pas spécialement d'intérêt pour les conquête amoureuse alors n'essaye pas de tenter ta chance.  
Manami: O/O Je n'en avais pas l'intention !  
Shili: Alors, je dois te dire qu'il est très méfiant et que la confiance se gagne. En l'observant je peux te dire qu'il ne te fais pas confiance.  
Manami: C'est ce que je pensais.  
Shili: Par contre le commandant Ace à l'air de bien t'apprécier ! Le commandant Satch pense avoir une nouvelle prise...  
Manami: -'- Il peut rêver.  
Shili: J'avoue que je trouve Satch intrigant.  
Manami: Alors on est deux !*tchèque*  
Shili: *tchèque*

Manami:Bon je vais m' me montres la salle d'entraînement ?  
Shili: Ok viens.

Je le suivis dans les couloirs et il me mena à la salle convoité. Il me laissa et j'installais des cibles pour m'entrainer au tire. Je les mis contre le mur de la salle et me recula jusqu'à la porte (je vous ferai un dessin). Je visai rapidement et tira. J'ai louper de peu le milieu. Je recommençai jusqu'a réussir. Je réussis à la 5° tentative. C'était Yasop qui m'avais appris le tire. Après je pris quelque altère et souleva pendant 2 bonnes heures. J'augmentais le poids a chaque fois. Je commençais alors à avoir faim et rangea la salle, me passa une serviette sur le visage pour essuyer la sueur et me dirigea vers ma cabine pour prendre une bonne douche. Marco était couché sur son lit pensif. Cette fois-ci il remarqua ma présence.  
Marco: Tu étais où ?  
Manami:Partis m'entrainer.  
Marco: Va prendre une douche.  
Manami: J'en avais l'intention ne t'en fais pas.

Je posa mes armes ainsi que mon sac sur mon lit. Je regardai mon commandant d'un regard noir.

Manami: Ne touche à rien sinon tu es mort !  
Marco: Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?  
Manami: On a tous nos petit secret...

Je partis dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé. Je me déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Je fis couler l'eau et pris du savon pour me savonner. Enfin bref, vous savez comment on se lave . Une fois la douche prise, je mis une serviette autour de mon corps, déverrouilla la porte et sorti. Oui j'avais oublié mes habits de rechange dans le sac. Marco se trouvais a la même place sauf qu'il lisait un leva ses yeux et me scruta. On aurait dit qu'il me surveillait. Tout à coup les paroles du capitaine me revinrent à l'esprit et je rougie violemment. Je pris le sac sur mon lit et choisi de nouveau habit : Un bustier rouge or et avec un peu de brun et une jupe brune. Aux pied j'ai pris des tong. Je laissai mes cheveux mi-long détacher dévoilant leur belle couleur brune ( pour voir une image : . ?id_article=3101075247&id_article_media=34150765)

Manami: Ne fantasme pas sur moi !  
Marco: Je te surveille.  
Manami: Pourquoi faire ? Tu me fais pas confiance ?  
Marco: Non. je te fais pas du tout confiance.  
Manami: Je comprends. Après tout je viens d'arriver tu ne peux pas m'accorder une confiance absolu en quelqu'un que tu ne connaît pas.

Je fis mine d'être blesser. J'ai dit mine. Je fais donc semblant. C'est ce qu'une fille non espionne aurait ressentie. On m'a demander de jouer la comédie alors je commence à mettre mon plan à exécution. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain avec mes vêtements.

PDV Marco:

J'y suis aller peut être un peu fort. C'est ma soeur maintenant. Mais au moins elle sais ce que je ressens. N'empêche que elle avait l'air déçus, blesser. Une petite mine triste c'est dessinée sur son visage au moment où je lui ai sortis ça. J'irai m'excuser d'avoir été aussi brutal dans mes mots. Oui c'est ça. En temps que commandant et frère je dois faire tout pour qu'elle s'intègre bien. Sauf qu'elle a déjà l'air bien intégrer et le seul avec qui elle se sent mal c'est...moi ! Je pense que je sus trop dur. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être une espionne mais si jamais elle n'était pas ça ? Je vais être un peu plus gentil avec elle mais tout en restant sur mes gardes. Ouai, je vais faire ça ! Tiens justement elle est là. Cette tenu lui va plutôt bien...

PDV Manami:

Marco marcha vers moi son livre à la main. il se tenait à présent devant moi.  
Marco: Je suis désoler. J'ai été trop brutal dans ce que j'ai dis.  
Manami: Mais non Commandant. Je comprends tout à fait. Je te pardonne. Après tout on est frère et soeur c'est ça ?  
Marco: Tu comprends vite !

Marco m'entoura de ses bras pour un calin amical.

Manami: Que...  
Marco: C'est ma manière de me faire pardonner.

L'étreinte terminer il m'offra un joli sourire.

Marco: A part ça, tu as fait quoi de ta journée ?

Ah, maintenant il devenait amical. Ça me dérange pas qu'il soit plus gentil. Ça me réchauffe un peu le coeur.

Manami: Comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis entrainer, j'ai nettoyer mes armes et j'ai parler un peu avec un membre de l'équipage.  
Marco: Alors tu t'intègre plutôt bien.  
Manami: Effectivement. Tout le monde est très gentil.  
Marco: Tu viens sa va être l'heure de manger.  
Manami: Je me demande ce que l'on mange pour le diner.  
Marco: je crois que c'est viande et petit pois.  
Manami: Tant mieux j'adore ça !  
Marco: Moi aussi.

On se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Marco avait raison on mange viande et petit pois. Miam ! Je mange toute mon assiette. Je bois un verre de sake (je vous rappelle que je supporte mal l'alcool ) et je fais la bise à tout le monde pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ca été long ! Bah oui y'a environ 200 hommes ! Du coup une heure plus tard j'avais enfiler mon tee-shirt avec une petite culotte et étais sous mes couvertures. Je m'endormis épuiser. J'entendis Marco venir ce coucher. Par chance il ne ronfle pas (moi non plus). Je dois avouer que j'ai matter pendant qu'il se changeait...mais j'ai rien vu de hot je vous le promet ! Après ce petit mattage improviser j'ai refermer les yeux pour passer le bonjours à Morphée (et d'ailleurs je suis rester chez elle une bonne dizaine d'heure !)


	5. Chapter 4

Nous revoila pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie de tous vos comm's et au prochain chapitre j'y répondrait. Promis ! Maintenant place à l'histoire !

Je me levis tôt pour aller m'entraîner. Nous arrivons sur l'île aujourd'hui. Après deux heures d'entraînement, tous le monde était debout et j'allai prendre ma douche pour rejoindre les autres a la salle a manger. J'avais hâte de me défouler un peu. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que je reçois la marque de l'équipage...

Plus tard dans la journée...

Marco: Préparez vous les gars on arrive !

On arrive sur l'île rechercher. Nous ne faisons pas de groupe.  
Le plan de Marco: Arriver tous en même temps et leur casser la gueule.  
Pas très ingénieux mais simple. Nous mettons pied à terre, Marco est bien sûr à la tête du groupe. Je me rapproche de lui.

Manami: Tu sais où ils sont ?  
Marco: Des villageois m'ont informé qu'ils se trouvaient dans un bar au centre du village.  
Manami: Alors allons-y !

Nous sommes au centre du village. J'entends des bruits et me propose pour partir jeter un coup d'œil. Marco me l'accorde mais je ne dois pas agir. Fusil sur l'épaule, je rentre dans le bar et m'assoie au contoir. Je commande une limonade et demande au barman qui sont les pirates qui font autant de bruit. Il me répond que ils ont pris le contrôle de l'île et que tous les habitants attende une armada de Barbe Blanche pour les sauver. Je bois ma limonade et me lève. Je donne un coup de pied a leur chef, ce qui casse le mur. Nous nous trouvons dehors, le chef de la bande se relève. L'ananas est furieux parce que j'ai pas obéis.

Chef: De quel droit oses tu m'embêter pendant ma beuverie ?  
Manami: Nyro Manami. Je fais partis de la première armada de Barbe Blanche. Je vais te faire mordre la poussière !  
Chef: Barbe Blanche ? Hahahaha ! J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais venir !

Avant et pendant le combat, j'étais toujours très sérieuse et concentré. Je mis ma main a la ceinture et lança un premier coûtau qui attérit dans l'épaule du pirate. Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il soit prêt. Tant pi pour lui ! Il arrêta de rire et commença a grogner et a râler.

Manami: La ferme ! T'es une mauviette où un pirate ?  
Chef: Grrr

Il prit son pistolet et tira. J'entendis les membres de l'équipage croire que j'étais morte. il allait venir mais le commandant leur dit : "Laisser la ! Elle fait ses preuves...". Ils resterent calme. Moi j'avais lancer un fulmigéne. Mon adversaire me croyais morte et ricannais. Seulement je lui glissa un mots a l'oreille :

Manami: Tu es une mauviette...

J'enfonçai mes deux coutaux dans ses poumons et il tomba au sol. Je l'avais tué. Mission accomplie. Maintenant je pense que je suis totalement accepter. Le commandant donna l'ordre de mettre K.O les autres et il alla me voir avec quelque homme.

Marco: T'es idiote ou quoi ? Je t'avais dis d'attendre !  
Manami: Mais vous avez pu voir de quoi je suis capable. Je suis venu pour ça non ?  
Marco: *soupire* Tu es maintenant une membre intégrante de notre équipage.  
Manami: *sourie* Je viens avec toi.  
Marco: Y'a un tatoueur tout près.

Marco m'emmena dans la rue à côter. On entra dans le commerce et le tatoueur reconnu tout de suite Marco.  
Tatoueur: Ah commendant. Vous nous avez encore sauver je vous en remercie.  
Manami: Commandant ananas n'a rien fait, me suis taper tout le boulot !  
Marco: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça :#  
Tatoueur: Une nouvelle recru ? Je m'occupe de cette demoiselle.  
Manami: *sourie* Nyro Manami. Excuse ananas il sait pas se tenir. *se moque de Marco*  
Marco: Manami ! :#  
Manami: It's me !  
Marco: Priver de repas pour manque de respect !  
Manami: Ok. [ m'enfou j'ai une pomme dans mon sac !]  
Tatoueur: *rigole doucement* Aller, installe toi la. Ou tu veux que je te le mette ?  
Manami: Hmm...Dans le cou s'il te plait.  
Tatoueur: Allonge toi.

J'obéis. Ça dura une petite demi-heure. Je n'ai pas eu mal. Je suis habitué a pire ! On remercia le vieux et nous allions aider les autres a embarquer la nourriture. On repartais tout de suite et oui ! Retour au début de quotidien pour le quelle je commençais à m'habituer. Je vais revoir Ace. J'avoue que je le trouve très sympathique et que je pense que nous pourrions être de bon amis ! Je monte à bord du bateau. Le cuisinier a préparer le repas. Nous sommes le soir. Cette fois ci, c'est steak frite ! Pour fêter notre victoire.

Marco: A notre victoire !  
Tous le monde: Ouai !

J'allais toucher à une frite, quand je vis une lumière bleu et me prit un coup de pied dans la figure !

Marco: Tu es priver de repas. T'en rappel tu a présent ?  
Manami: Ah, oui. j'avais oublié. Bon bah vais me coucher. Bonne nuit commandant.

Je me dirigea vers la cabine et appela le capitaine.

Shanks: Manami ?  
Manami: J'ai le symbole de leur équipage sur mon cou.  
Shanks: Bien. Et Marco ?  
Manami: Je ne peux pas faire ça !  
Shanks: Tu le feras ! Parce que moi seul sais où est ton frère.  
Manami: Grrr. C'est d'accord.  
Shanks: N'oublie pas ton frère ...

Il raccrocha.

?: Manami ? Qui c'était ?  
Manami :Marco ?  
Marco: Qui détient ton frère ?  
Manami: Personne.  
Marco : Ne me ment pas.  
Manami: *lui fait face* Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
Marco: Tu fais parti de ma flotte ! En temps que ton commandant je dois savoir ! Et aussi en tant que nakama.  
Manami: La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'est "Nakama"...  
Marco: Comment ça ?

Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Manami: Je...ne te fais pas assez confiance pour t'en parler. Excuse moi.

Je m'élança sur mon lit et pleura dans mon oreiller. Les amis ? J'en ai jamais eu. Les amours ? Que ceux d'un soir.  
Une amitié avec Ace...Me suis dis que je pourrait profiter de mon infiltration pour me faire de nouveaux amis. Après tout, j'ai été seule pendant toute mon enfance et c'est Shanks qui m'a recueillis. Mais je ne suis qu'un objet pour lui. Yasopp est le seul qui est sincèrement gentil avec moi. C'est le seul qui éprouve de la sympathie pour moi. Les autres s'en foutent. Oui, je suis seule. C'est pour sa que me faire des amis qui seront sincère ne me fera pas de mal. Sauf que moi...Je ne suis pas sincère...


	6. Chapter 5

Couché sur mon lit, tête dans l'oreiller, je pleurais. Le commandant près de moi me regardait interloqué. il était perdu. Je sentis des bras venir autour de moi. Des mots réconfortants venir à mes oreilles. Les bras autour de moi me frictionnaient le dos. Ses bras...

Marco: Chutttt...Ne pleurs pas. On peut t'aider. Tu fais partis des nôtres à présent.  
Manami: Des..vôtres ?  
Marco: Oui. Tu fais parties de la famille.  
Manami: Je n'avais que mon frère...et il a disparu.  
Marco: Mais l'homme qui était au bout du fil le savait ?  
Manami: Oui. Mais je dois faire quelque chose en échange.  
Marco: Quoi donc ?  
Manami: Je ne peut rien révéler de plus. Excuse moi...

Je m'étais calmée. Les larmes cessèrent de couler. Je m'étais blottie dans les bras réconfortant et protecteur de Marco.

Manami: Alors tu es mon ami ?  
Marco: Bien sur !  
Manami: Alors c'est ça un ami ?  
marco: Je serai là pour te réconforter. Je ferai la fête avec toi. Je partagerai tes joies et tes peines .Je serai toujours là pour toi, c'est ça un ami.

Je me collais contre lui et le serrais fort. Si je voulais revoir mon frère, il fallait obéir. Le plan : "Séduction du commandant pour pas se faire chopper" était en route. Ne t'inquiète pas Kira. J'arrive...

Je lui murmura un " Merci" et l'embrassa sur la joue. Je vis des rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Pas si insensible que ça aux femmes finalement...

Marco: De..de rien. Va dormir maintenant.  
Manami: Et si je fais un cauchemars ?

Marco sourit et me répondit :

Marco: Je serai là !

Je me callais confortablement dans mon lit et mis la couverture sur moi pour finalement m'endormir.

PDV Marco:

D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle n'a jamais eut d'ami(e)s. Il faut vraiment que on l'aide. J'en parlerai à Père quand nous serons rentrés. Je finis d'écrire certaine chose et je me couche dans mon lit pour m'endormir à mon tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entends un cri et des larmes. Je me réveille et me lève pour voir Manami. C'est elle qui a fait un cauchemars. Je la fait descendre de sa couchette pour l'installer dans mon lit. On est assit tous les deux, je la prends dans mes bras.

Marco: Chut, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Maintenant c'est fini, je suis là.

Elle se calma pour se coller contre moi. Quand elle fait ça, ça réveille mes pulsions, mais j'arrive à calmer.

Manami: Dis, je peux dormir avec toi ?

Tellement mignonne. Elle était passer de la grande guerrière à la petite fille sans défense terroriser par un rêve. Elle était à croquer et je ne pouvais pas refuser alors j'acceptais. Espéreront qu'elle ne tente rien... Je la coucha à coter de moi et elle se nicha dans mes bras pour s'endormir. Tant qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop près de moi ça peut aller. Je mis mes bras sur sa taille et la suivit dans le monde de Morpher.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, je la vit sortir de la salle de bain habiller des mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle s'était réveillée avant moi. Manami me remarqua.

Manami: Coucou, bien dormis ?

Moi: Oui, bien et toi ?

Manami: Tu es très confortable !

Oh, non ! Ça recommence ! Mes joues s'enflamment. Manami rigola en remarquant mes rougissement.

Manami: Pas un mot de se qu'il c'est passer hier. Quel honte si on apprenait ça !

Moi: Pas de problème.

Manami: J'ai le droit de prendre le petit déjeuner.

Moi: Oui, mais tu ne mangeras pas le soir jusqu'au retour sur le Moby Dick.

Manami: Merci.

Elle prit ses poignards pour les mettrent à ses cuisses et mis son fusil dans son dos. Manami sortit de la pièce et moi j'allai prendre ma douche.

PDV Manami

Je sortis de la chambre. Hier soir j'avais sentis une petite bosse de sa part au moment ou je me suis coller à lui. Un petit sourire naquit sur mon visage. Cette bosse prouve que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. Il n'est pas insensible au contact physique. Tant mieux. Mon plan se déroule parfaitement. J'ai pus remarquer une petite accélération de la part de son cœur au moment où nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans son lit.

Dans quelques mois tout au plus il ne me posera plus de problème. Je pourrais retrouver mon frère. Je salua le cuisinier et il me servit mon petit déjeuner. Après le déjeuner j'allais faire mon entraînement habituelle. Je soulevait des poids, faisait des pompe et des abdo pour me renforcer et devenir plus forte. J'avais pris un bon petit déjeuner, donc je ne mangea pas à midi. Je finis l'entraînement à 15h, épuiser je décida d'aller prendre un bon bain puis de faire une sieste sur le pont. A 20h j'avais faim mais je n'avais pas le droit de manger. J'allai dans ma chambre et appela le capitaine et lui raconta tous se qui c'est passer.

Shanks: C'est bien Manami. Continue comme ça et il tombera sous ton charme dès le premier mois !

Manami: Mon frère ?

Shanks: Dès qu'il sera amoureux de toi.

Manami: Les "symptomes" se sont déclarer : érection et accélération du cœur.

Shanks: Il faut qu'il te l'avoue.

Manami: Bien.

Shanks: A part ça, du nouveau ?

Manami: Demain je serai au Moby Dick.

Shanks: Espionne ton "Capitaine" je veux savoir quelle est la prochaine île qu'il va mettre sous sa protection.

Manami: A vos ordres.

Je coupa la communication pour aller manger une pomme puis aller me coucher dans le lit de Marco. Ses draps sentais bon. C'était son odeur. Si rassurante. Je serai l'oreiller dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression qu'il était là. Attend ! Stop ! Là je suis entrain de penser à quoi ? Faut pas que je tombe amoureuse à mon tour ! Seulement je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister à ces charmes...

OoOoOo Le retour sur le navire OoOoOoO

Après 4 jours de navigation, nous avons retrouvé le Moby Dick sur une île hivernal. Pourquoi une île hivernal ? Je déteste le froid ! On m'avait donner un bon manteau bien chaud et quand j'avais froid, Ace me réchauffait en me prenant dans ses bras. D'ailleurs ça faisait rager Marco même si il n'en faisait rien. C'est une île qui se trouve sur le nouveau monde. Père compte la mettre sous sa tutelle d'après ce que Ace m'a dit. Quand nous sommes revenus, Ace était très content de me voir et il racontait que sans moi sur le bateau, ça faisait vide. Je pense qu'il m'aime bien. Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Nous faisons des groupes. Je suis avec Ace et Satch et nous partons chercher de la nourriture dans la forêt. C'est génial ça, je vais pouvoir m'entraîner ! Nous nous dirigions donc vers la forêt.

PDV Marco

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait rager de la voir dans les bras de Ace. Je sais bien qu'ils sont juste amis. Je serai jaloux ? Nan, je n'aime pas Manami. Enfin, je l'aime bien mais comme une soeur. Je parais moins méfiant auprès d'elle mais je reste toujours sur mes gardes. On ne sais jamais, peut être que elle n'a pas de petit frère. Ce que j'ai trouvé étrange, c'est que quand je rentrais dans ma cabine je la voyait souvent au téléphone. Elle ne peut pas parler avec sa famille puisqu'elle n'en a pas. Mais alors, qui est cette personne ? Serait-t-elle ? Non, elle ne pourrait pas être une infiltré. Elle n'en a pas la tête. Tant que je la prendrait pas la main dans le sac je ne pourrais rien affirmer. Pourtant quand je la regarde avec les autres, elle a l'air plus détendu que au début. Elle c'est finalement bien intégrer. C'est vrai que quand j'y réfléchi, je l'apprécie beaucoup !

Nous sommes à présent dans la forêt et elle a abattu trois oiseaux. Satch et moi avons tué 5 bœufs et Ace fait du feu pour en faire cuire une.

Marco: Ace !

Ace: Quoi ?

Marco: On doit les ramener pas les manger !

Ace: Aller, juste une .

Marco: Ok...

Satch: Pause déjeuner !

Manami: J'arrive Satch !

Manami vint vers nous et s'assied autour du feu.

Manami: Commandant ? *ventre qui gargouille*

Je soupira.

Marco: Ta punissions est levé.

Manami: Merci.

Manami commença à manger et nous fîmes pareils.

PDV Groupe 2

Nous nous étions séparer en deux groupe. Nous, nous devions casser la gueule aux pirates présent et prendre le contrôle de cette île. Nous commencions par les tavernes, puis nous continuons au port. Nous irons dans les villages voisins les prochains jours. Le Log Pose met 2 semaines à recharger. Nous aurons largement le temps de prendre le contrôle de cette île.

En fin de journée nous retrouvions le premier groupe qui revenait charger de viande. Même la petite Manami portait du lourd ! Comment nous trouvons cette petite ? Adorable et a fort caractère ! Mais les autres commandants la trouve plutôt renfermer et essaye de la mettre à l'aise quand ils le peuvent. Depuis 1 semaine, elle paraît s'habituer au quotidien de l'équipage et beaucoup de monde l'apprécie. Sauf son commandant. Le commandant Marco semble se méfier d'elle. Enfin ça, c'était au début. Mais depuis qu'ils sont revenu de mission, Marco et Manami semble plus proche. Je me demande ce qu'il c'est passé là bas ?


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre 6. Excuser moi je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée et je suis actuellement en vacance (pas en france) et ses vacances m'ont donnés des idée !

Je vous remercie pour les rewiews ça m'aide beaucoup et ça me fais très plaisir ! Dites moi si mon orthographe (et si les précisions (on me disait que je ne mettais pas assez de détails)) se sont améliorées ^^

Chapitre 6: « Espionne ? »

C'est notre deuxième jours sur cette île. Aujourd'hui, nous allons explorer les environs. Barbe Blanche a répartit les groupes dans cette ordre :

-Première et deuxième flotte: Nous allons au sud du village

-Troisième et quatrième flotte: Eux vont à l'est du village

-Cinquième et septième flotte : Ils doivent se diriger vers le nord

-Sixième et huitième flotte : Enfin eux vont à l'ouest.

Les autres flottes reste surveiller le village. Les villageois nous ont remercier d'avoir débarrasser leur village des briguant et autres criminels. Certains villageois sont apeurés que d'autres criminels (c'est a dire nous) prennent le contrôle de l'île. En même temps nous sommes un des plus grand équipage pirate ! Nous partons à midi le temps de nous préparer. Nous avons installer un campement près du village. Je dors dans une tente avec les autres et les commandants ne font pas l'exception ! Il n'y a que le Capitaine qui a sa propre tente sinon nous avons plusieurs tente et dormons par « classe » comme à l'école ! Oui, malgré une enfance difficile je suis quand même allez à l'école...Enfin là n'est pas la question ! Revenons à nos moutons. Je suis en ce moment avec Satch. Un peu pervers ce type mais sympas malgré tous.

Satch: Alors, raconte comment ça c'est passer sur l'île !

Manami: J'ai désobéi à Marco pour me faire « le méchant » et c'est tous.

Satch: Il devait être de mauvais poil !

Manami: A ça tu peux le dire ! Après ça, je l'ai embêter en l'appelant ananas-man et le résultat est que j 'ai été puni de nourriture. Mais la tête de palmier n'a pas remarqué que j'avais de la nourriture dans mon sac alors sa punition...

Nous rigolâmes à l'unisson. Nan sérieusement je veux rester dans cette équipage. Tous le monde est gentil et sincère avec moi. Mais mon petit frère est en jeu alors...Tous en parlant à Satch, je nettoyais mon arme. Nous partions dans une heure. Je serai dans le groupe de Marco et Ace. Il va y avoir de la jalousie dans l'air c'est moi qui vous le dit ! J'ai bien vu comment Marco me regardait hier. Oui, j'étais dans les bras de Ace (qui me réchauffait) et le mi fruit mi humain nous dévisageait avec haine. Finalement Shanks a raison : Je suis très belle et je séduis facilement les hommes. J'avoue que je n'aime pas jouer avec les sentiments. Ce n'est pas du tout mon style je vous le jure ! Il ne vas pas tarder à ce rendre compte qu'il est amoureux de moi. Du côter de Ace ? Ace est mon meilleur ami à présent. Il m'a fait comprendre le sens du mot « amitié ». C'est sûr que au moment ou...ça vas être dur mais c'est comme ça. Il ne faut pas que je m'attache à cette famille. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de contacter le roux à cause de notre dortoir grouper. Je ne peux pas téléphoner dans la tente mais ce soir je verrai pour trouver un endroit pour le contacter.

Au moment du départ...

Ace: Manami ! On y va !

Manami: Oui je suis là !

J'accourus pour me placer entre les deux commandants.

Marco: Tiens, tu n'as rien mangé.

L'ananas me donna...un ananas ! Quel coïncidence !

Manami: Mais ! C'est un crime !

Ace me regarda interloqué.

Manami; Tu viens de livrer un membre de ton espece à la mort !

Et voilà ! Ace éclata de rire et Marco se frottait les tempes pour ne pas me tuer.

Ace: Hahahaha ! Avoues que elle t'a bien eu Marco !

Marco lui lança un regards noir.

Ace: Oui, ok je me tais...

Manami: Bron ron ry vra ? ***mange***

Ace/Marco: NE PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE !

Manami:*avale* Mais Ace le fait bien lui !

Ace: . * sifflote *

Sur ceux nous partîmes au sud du village.

PDV Satch:

Nous étions parti avant la première et la second flotte. De loin on a l'impression que Ace et Marco se dispute pour avoir Manami ! C'est une fille très gentil mais je sens qu'elle nous cache quelque chose...Enfin bon, on fera une partie de poker avec elle !

De notre coter, la montagne se dresse devant nous. La neige tombe mais il n'y a pas de vent pour le moment. Nous allons devoir grimper. Mais les villageois ont l'air de s'être déjà aventurer ici vu les sentier qui y sont tracer. Je fais signe à Joz et nous commençons l'assention.

PDV Manami:

Après une heure de marche, il n'y avait plus un temps hivernal mais le printemps était présent ! Le soleil brillait alors j'enlevais ma veste pour l'attacher autour de ma taille. Marco et Ace me gardaient à l'œil comme si j'allais m'échapper ! Mais le paysage n'était pas comme dans un conte de fée. Non, pas de chevaux ni de papillons ! A la place, des monstres vivaient. Un mélange de dinosaure et lapin vert, un cheval/lion, un vers de terre géant avec un ananas sur la tête (géant lui aussi).

Manami: Regardez !

Ace: Il y a des arbres avec d'énorme fruit !

Manami: Regarde Marco, je t'ai trouvé ! * lui montre le vers de terre géant avec l'ananas sur la tête*

Marco avait un petit sourire qui montrait son agacement.

Marco: Moi aussi je t'ai trouvé !

Il me montra un gorille géant (femelle oui) en train de manger l'ananas qui se trouvais sur la tête du vers de terre.

Manami: Tu insinues quoi ? :####

Marco: Mais rien du tout !

Manami: Grrr

Ace: Marco: 2- Manami: 1

Pas le temps de rigoler que les deux monstres en questions nous foncèrent dessus. Ace et Marco en position de combat s'élancèrent sur eux. Marco en phénix se transformais en demi-phénix pour donner un puissant coup de pied au gorille et Ace lançais un « Feux croisée » sur le vers. Les monstres étaient K.O. Pas très puissant...

Ace: Voilà on a de la bouffe !

Manami: Je ne mangerai pas le cousin de Marco !

Marco: Pareille !

Ace: Vous allez arrêter de vous chamaillez !

L'équipage derrière nous était à terre et mort de rire à cause de notre dispute. Ils n'avaient surement jamais vu le commandant de la première flotte si immature face à une gamine de 17 ans !

Nous étions à présent en milieu d'après midi. Tous le monde a eu le temps de se défouler grâce aux monstre. Ace, Ananas-man et moi faisions le concours de celui qui en tue le plus. C'est Marco qui a gagner avec moi en deuxième position et Ace (qui boudait) en dernier.

Manami: Allez Ace ! Arrête de bouder !

Ace: Nan ! :3

Le pyroman peut être très enfantin quand il le veut !

Marco: Trouvons un endroit pour la nuit.

Manami: On a cas grimper au arbres pour construire des abris ?!

Marco: Comment tu compte faire ça ?

Manami: On a des charpentiers avec nous non ?

Marco: Oui.

Charpentier_1: Son idée n'est pas mauvaise et réalisable commandant. Il faut juste trouver des arbres grand et solide.

Marco: Bien alors commençons à chercher ses arbres.

C'est comme cela que nous commencions « La chasse aux arbres ». Après 1 heure de marche, nous trouvions (enfin) une forêt. Les charpentiers firent la sélections des meilleurs arbres et ils commencèrent à aménager avec l'aide des autres hommes. Quand à nous, nous partions avec une vingtaine d 'hommes à la chasse. Je ne souhaitais pas y participer, alors je partis me balader dans la forêt à la recherche d'objet décoratif pour le camp. Me perdre ? Dans vos rêve ! J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation. Enfin, des fois...

Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de quel genre de décoration je pourrais prendre. Si ! Des feuilles de palmier nous ferais un peu d'ombre ! Mais on a déjà les branches des arbres sur lequel on s'est installé...( Auteur: Tu es con...- -''/ Manami: La ferme ! /SBAAM/). Pas grave, j'en prend quand même. Il faudrait déjà en trouver...Et vu que on est sur une partie de l'île ou le climat est printanier...Alors j'ai 5% de chance d'en trouver...

-silence des pensées/papillon qui passe-

Oui, c'est bon ! Je sais je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me rabaisser je le fais toute seule ! Comme je le pensais, pas de palmier. Je vais pas ramener des petites fleurs tout de même ! On est des pirates pas des Hawaïens !

Je marche, je marche et je remarche. Que vous informer de plus qu'un ours géant se trouve devant moi ?

Manami: Un ours ? * capte * AAAAAHHH UN OURS ! * yeux qui sortent des orbites *

PDV Satch:

Nous sommes dans la montagne et une tempête de neige se prépare. Joz a trouvé une grotte et a fait du feux. Tout à coup, nous entendons un étrange bruit. C'est comme un cri d'humain...;

PDV Ace.

Ça faisait quelque minutes que Manami était parti à l'opposer de nous. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme mon petit frère à se perdre tout le temps ! Quoi que lui il se perd pas, il tourne en rond ! - - ''

Quand à nous, nous avons attraper un crocodile bleu, un genre de cerf/papillon, le rêne du père noël. Nan pour le rêne je blague ! Nous cherchons encore du gibier quand on entend un cri.

?: AHHHH UN OURS !

Cette voix me semble familière...Mais qui est-ce ?


	8. Chapter 7

Oui je suis enfin de retour ! La Croatie m'a donner des idées et quand j'étais dans la voiture je vous ai écris les chapitres ! Bref ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 :

Manami: AAAAH UN OURS !  
Ours: Groaaah !

Un ours géant et de couleur verte s'apprêtait à m'attaquer.  
Je sortis mes deux pistolets.

Manami: Je vais t'abattre pour le déjeuner !

Pdv Ace.

Après se cris, nous entendîmes dix coup de feux. Marco décida d'aller voir avec quelque hommes et nous, nous continuons la chasse.

Pdv Marco

Nous nous dirigions vers les coup de feux. Manami apparut, l'épaule en sang traînant un ours géant de couleur verte. On accourut vers elle pour savoir ce qui c'était passer.

Manami: Ce n'est rien docteur, laissez cette blessure de côté !  
Marco: Que c'est il passer ?  
Manami: Cet ours ma attaquer et je l'ai tuer. On le mangera ce soir !  
Marco: On rejoint Ace et on rentre au camp !  
Hommes: Aye.

Pdv Ace:

Je voyais Marco revenir avec Manami à ses coter. Malgré leur chamaillerie, ils s'entendent bien !  
Derrière eux, les hommes traînant un ours géant. Ils ont attraper plus gros que nous ! On n'aura assez de nourriture.

Marco: Ace ! On rentre au camp.  
Ace: Ok !

Quand on rentrait au camp, ils avaient fini la construction. Il ne manquait plus que le toit.

Homme: Commandant Ace, nous avons un problème pour le toit.  
Ace: Pas les bon matériaux ?  
Homme: Oui.  
Manami: Attendez, je vais vous montrez.  
Marco: Tu es blessée !  
Manami: Ça attendra.

Manami prit une branche qui possédait des feuilles et tissa plusieurs nœud qui firent une première toile. Les hommes étaient impressionnée et s'empressèrent de faire pareil. Je m'installai sous un arbre et piqua un somme.

Pdv Manami:

Après la démonstration, je m'asseyais dans la pièce que j'avai convenu le salon. Marco m'y rejoignit avec une trousse de secoure.

Marco: Montre ta blessure.

Je montra mon épaule. Des traces de griffures géante y était. Ananas commença a désinfecter et je serrai les dents sous la douleur. Une fois fini il m'appliquait un bandage.

Manami: Merci. Tu m'aide à faire les meubles ?  
Marco: À tes ordres !

On marchait autour du camp, ramassant des feuilles et du boi. Beaucoup de boi. On dit une table en bois que on mettait dans le salon. Quelque chaise fut crée et des canapés aussi. Nous avions finis le salon. Mais il manquait un truc: un trous pour le feu. Nous en creusons un et mettons quelque bûches. Les chambres se trouvaient plus en hauteur. Une énorme pièce pour les hommes et deux pièces pour les commandants.

Manami: Et où dort la frêle jeune fille que je suis ?  
Marco: Entrons dans les deux pièces.

Nous entrons donc dans la première puis la deuxième. La deuxième est plus grande.

Marco: On dort dans la deuxième.  
Manami: On ?  
Marco: Toi et moi. C'est nos hommes qui ont du nous faire une bonne blague...  
Manami: Ils sont super gentil ! N'oublie pas de les remercier commandant.  
Marco: Fais le moi penser.

Pour les lits, nous posions les feuilles et on mettait un draps. Il fallait en faire 23. Nous faisions les 20 et celui de Ace. Nous revinrent dans notre chambre et faisions un lit pour chacun.

Marco: Peut pas faire ton lit y'a plus de draps ..  
Manami: Ah les fumier ! Ils nous ont bien eu !  
Marco: Te laisse mon lit je dors sur les feuilles.  
Manami: Merci .  
Marco: Je vais voir Ace, je te laisse.

Les hommes avait fini de mettre le toit alors je décidait d'appeler Shanks. Je lui racontais la journée.

Shanks: Parfait. Ce soir tente quelque chose avec lui.  
Manami: Mais quoi ?  
Shanks: Allume le prudemment.  
Manami: C'est encore trop tôt Capitaine.  
Shanks: Essaye quand même.  
Manami: Nous allons prendre le contrôle de l'île.  
Shanks: Nous avons conquis trois îles (ps: ils sont dans le nouveau monde)  
Manami: Alors je sers ?  
Shanks: Oui. Merci a toi. Bonne nuit.

La communication se coupa. Cette nuit je passerai à 1'action.

Désoler pour ce chapitre un peu cours. Le prochain sera plus long. 5comm's pour la suite.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Manami:

"Cette nuit je passerai à l'action"

Je sortis de la pièce pour aller manger. Ce soir on fait une fête. Alors j'ai décidé de boire un peu plus pour mettre "ça" sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais il faut que je garde mes esprits quand je le fais. Ça y'est, on m'appelle pour manger. Ce soirs on mange l'ours que j'ai attraper.

Manami: Ace ! Attends que tout le monde est la pour manger.  
Ace: *mange* groui.

Je sautais sur Ace pour lui prendre la nourriture des mains. Lui se débattait pour garder sa bouffe. Mais je réussis à lui en prendre et je le mangeai.

Ace: Manami ! Touche pas a ma bouffe !  
Manami: Je sais que j'en aurai pas eu si j'aurai pas forcé !  
Ace: Tu peux descendre de mon dos maintenant ?  
Manami: J'ai pas envie. Tu es bien chaud et c'est confortable.

Ace alluma "la cheminer" avec son doigt.

Ace: Maintenant tu peux descendre.  
Manami: Mais j'ai pas envie  
Marco: Manami fou lui la paix !  
Manami: *se serre contre le dos de Ace* Nan ananas.  
Marco: C'est un ordre !  
Manami: Serai-tu jaloux Commandant ?  
Marco: Pourquoi le serai-je ?

Je me colla contre le dos de Ace et posa ma tête sur son épaule pour manger.

Ace: Tien.

Il me donna des morceaux de viande et semblait gêner que je sois coller à lui comme ça. Le tout était de rendre Marco jaloux et ça marchais bien. Il bouillonnait et se levit soudainement pour partir.

Ace: Marco ?  
Marco: Je vais faire un tour.

Il s'éloignait. Ça marche vraiment bien.

Manami: Il n'aime pas me voir avec toi.  
Ace: T'inquiète il reviendra.

Soudain mon escargophone sonna. Surprise je le décrocha.

?: Manami, c'est Satch.  
Manami: Ah salut ! Comment c'est ou vous êtes ?  
Satch: De la neige, du vent et du froid et toi ?  
Manami: Nous on a un clima printanier.  
Satch: La chance !  
Manami: Tu va être surpris.  
Satch: Pourquoi ?  
Manami: Marco est jaloux de Ace !  
Satch: O.O Nan, pas possible.

Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passer et nous éclatâmes de rire !Satch était devenu mon confident. Il n'y a que lui qui sache mon passée. Enfin que certaine parti. La partie "Shanks" n'y est pas. J'aimerai tellement tous lui dire. Parce que j'ai enfin trouver quelqu'un qui m'écoute. J'aimerai tout abandonner pour cet équipage. Ça fait environs 1 mois que je suis ici. Je m'y plaît beaucoup sur ce navire. Je coupe la communication et vais chercher Marco.

Ace: Ne te perd pas.  
Manami: T'inquiète.

Je pars dans la même direction et je le retrouve près d'un lac. Je grimpe dans un arbres et l'observe. Oui d'accord, j'utilise mes compétence d'espionne. J'entends ce qu'il dit.

Marco: Idiot. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ?! Un mois qu'elle est ici. Quelque semaines que je ne suis pas normal. Oui, depuis la mission. Que..?

Je l'avis surpris et l'avait enlacée par derrière. Pas comme je l'avait fait avec Ace. Nan, beaucoup plus près.

Manami: Commandant ! J'ai eu peur.  
Marco: Peur de quoi ?  
Manami: Trois heures que vous êtes parti.  
Marco: Depuis quand tu me montre du respect toi ?  
Manami: Depuis que vous avez fait votre crise de jalousie.  
Marco: Je ne suis pas jaloux !  
Manami: Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un gros câlin.

Je l'entoura de mes deux bras.

Marco: Lâche moi c'est gênant ...

C'est bien se que je veux Marco. Je veux que tu sois gêner par mes gestes et que tu rendes compte des sentiments que tu éprouve. Tu es ma proie et je suis le chasseur !  
Il essaya de se détacher de moi gentiment et je le lâcha.

Marco: Merci.  
Manami: Moi aussi je veux un câlin...

Je me mis à cheval sur un de ses genoux et posa ma tête contre son torse. Je le voyais rougir et j'entendais son cœur. Il fait: "Boum, bouboum, boum,...".

Manami: Y'a du raffut la dedant !  
Marco: *rougis un peu* Fiche moi la paix.

Il me repoussa.

Manami: ?.?  
Marco: Tu te serre à Ace et après tu viens faire la câline avec moi ? Tu te fou de moi.  
Manami: Mais ...  
Marco: Va t'en !

Une larme coula sur ma jour. Une vrai qui vient de mon cœur à présent blesser. Je me suis fait jetter. Pourquoi je pleurs d'ailleurs ?! Je dois le séduire et c'est censée être un faux amour alors pourquoi je pleur ?  
Il se leva et rentra au camp. Moi je restai près de l'eau à verser mes larmes.

Pdv Marco

Je rentrai au camp. Tout le monde dormais, complètement saoul. Je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je réfléchissais. Ça me désole de la faire pleurer. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle pleurs devant moi. Manami la fière..  
Et moi, c'est la seule qui m'a fait rougir comme une fille !  
D'ailleurs la voilà qui rentre.

Manami:*snif*

Elle était détrempée. Elle venait d'arrêter de pleurer quand elle m'a vu.

Manami: Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai juste une poussière dans l'oeuil.

Je rigolais doucement.

Marco: Tu es tomber à l'eau ?  
Manami: Oui. J'ai mis mes vêtement à sécher.

Je ne la voyais pas bien à cause de la pénombre.

Marco: Mais..  
Manami: Une femme à toujours des vêtement de rechange.

Elle s'assit devant moi. Elle est habillée d'un haut de bikini et d'un short en jean.

Manami: Arrête de me regarde comme ça !  
Marco: Je regardais pas du tout !

Je m'étais redressé et nous étions assi face à face.

Pdv Manami:

Manami: Écoute. Je voulais juste me faire pardonner tout à l'heure.  
Marco: J'ai agis comme un idiot.

Je me collai contre son torse en espèrent qu'il ne me rejette pas. Au contraire, il passa ses bras pour me serrer.  
C'est le moment de chauffer un peu l'ambiance...Je le coucha et me coucha sur lui. Il ne broncha pas. Je voulu me remonter un peu plus vers son visage mais je me frotta un peu contre lui..Oups j'ai pas fait exprès ! (ironie). Un soupir d'aise sortis de sa bouche.

Pdv Marco

Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'elle se frotte la ? Il va falloir que je me retiens de lui sauter dessus parce que c'est très tentent. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai lâché se soupir ! Maintenant cet endroit c'est éveiller. Elle va me prendre pour un pervers. Aucun moyen qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

Pdv Manami:

Grâce à moi, un début d'érection était apparut. Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et remonta un peu mon bassin pour pouvoir mettre ma tête dans son cou. Nouveau frottement pour lui.

Marco:*serre les dents* À quoi tu joue ?  
Manami: Mais à rien. Mais je peux t'aider si tu veux.  
Marco:*tourne la tete*  
Manami: C'est de ma faute. *se colle un maximum contre lui*

Ma poitrine était presser contre son torse. Son cour battait très vite et son érection se fit plus grande.

Marco: Que veux tu ?  
Manami: Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Il se redressa et échangea les rôles.

Marco: J'en ai une petite idée.

Il rentrait dans mon jeu. J'echangeais à nouveau les place et me plaça à califourchon sur lui. Je faisais glisser mes doigts sur son torse jusqu'à plus bas. Au niveau de sa ceinture, il prit ma main et se leva pour me laisser seule. Je 1'avais troubler. Après ça, un repos bien mériter s'impose !

Pdv Marco

Elle fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ma ceinture mais je pris conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire, je me reprit en main. Je la repoussa et je sortis dehors et retourna au lac pour passer de l'eau sur ma figure. Elle allait...Rien que d'y penser, mon érection se dit plus importante. Raaah ! Je déteste vraiment faire "ça". J'aurai peut être du laisser ses doigts glisser. Elle aurait défait ma ceinture et aurai glisser ses doigt dans mon pantalon pour masser mon petit problème. Puis, glisser sa main dans mon boxer pour prendre mon membre dur dans sa main et ...  
STOP ! Nan mais c'est quoi des penser sur ma futur vice commandante ? Qui de plus est ma sœur ! Je ne peux pas penser d'elle comme ça !

Mon fantasme avait rendu mon membre vraiment dur. Je m'eloignis du lac puis regarda à droite, à gauche et défit la ceinture de mon pantalon...  
J'ai honte de faire ça mais je vais pas me balader dans cet état...Je ne comprend pas ce comportement si soudain.

Pdv Manami:

Je m'étais assoupi deux minutes. À mon reveille, je cherchai Marco pour le retrouver entrain de gémir doucement sous ses carresses. Moi, cacher dans mon arbres je l'écoutais. C'etait excitant...  
Je pense avoir une attirance pour le beau ananas. J'aurai aimé continuer de glisser mes doigts et...  
Quelque minutes plus tard, il était venu dans ses mains. Il se rhabilla.

Marco: Si jamais tu raconte ce que tu as vu tu peux être sur que ..  
Manami: (toujours dans l'arbre) Alors tu m'as remarque.  
Marco: Je viens de remarquer que tu étais la...  
Manami: C'et sûr qu'avec les cris que tu poussais tu pouvais pas remarquer ma présence.  
Marco: ...

Je sortis de ma cachette et approcha de lui pour passé mes doigts sur son torse.

Manami: Tu aurai du me laisser faire.  
Marco: Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu..

Je posa mon doigt sur sa bouche.

Manami: Chuut. Je me sens comme attirer par toi. C'est la seule chose dont je suis sur.

Marco essaya de se dégager.

Marco: Fiche moi la paix maintenant. Tu es complètement saoul !

Je sentis un poing me frapper et je m'evanouie.


	10. Chapter 9

Je me réveillais à coter de Marco. Il dormait encore. Il a cru que j'étais saoul mais j'étais totalement consciente de se que je faisais. Hier quand il m'a rejeter, j'avais vraiment mal au cœur. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Mais lui m'aime-t-il ? Je sais que pour le savoir faudrait que je lui demande. Mais après ce que j'ai tenté ce n'ai pas le moment. Il est hors de question de me confier au infirmière ! À Satch peut être ? Lui s'y connaît mieux que moi en amour. Mais pas avec l'escargophone on pourrait m'entendre. Je le ferai quand Père nous demandera de rentrer. Je sortis réveiller tout le monde. Marco en premier. Je me coucha sur son torse et lui chuchote de se réveiller.

Marco: Fiche moi la paix ...

Il se retourna et je me retrouva sous lui coincé par son poid.

Manami: Marco ! Tu m'étouffe !

Pas de réaction. Je lui donna un coup dans ses parties et il s'éloigna directement en couinant de douleur. Je 'y étais pas aller trop fort.

Marco: Putin Manami !  
Manami: J'aurai pu faire plus fort.

On alla réveiller tout le monde. On prit le petit déjeuner et on parti explorer les alentours.

Pdv Satch

Dans notre zone hivernal, on s'était emparée de deux villages. D'après les villageois il n'y avait pas d'autre village sur l 'île. Une semaine et demi que on était ici. Je reçus un coup de fil.

Satch: Allo ?  
B.b: C'est moi mon fils.  
Satch: Père.  
Bb: Ou en êtes vous ?  
Satch: L'autre groupe à conquit un village et nous deux. Du coter de Ace et Marco il n'y a pas de village.  
Bb: Alors rentrer au navire ! Fait passer le message à tout le monde.  
Satch: Oui Père.

La communication se coupa et je prévint tous le monde.

Pdv Manami

On rentrait au Moby Dick. On croisa les autres groupes et je rejoignis Satch.

Satch: Manami ! Comment ça va Bella ?  
Manami: Me suis fait attaquer par un ours..:  
Satch: Mais rien de grave ?  
Manami: Non. Je voulais te parler.  
Satch: De quoi ?  
Manami: Je te dirai dès qu'on est au navire.  
Satch: D'accord !

Arriver au Moby Dick, j'entraînais Satch dans ma chambre. On s'assit face à face sur le lit.

Satch: Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
Manami: D'un garçon. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime.  
Satch: Et c'est qui ?  
Manami: Je te dirai pas.  
Satch: Bon alors. Ton cœur bat quand tu es près de lui ?  
Manami: Oui. Souvent quand personne ne dit rien.  
Satch: As-tu envies d'être près de lui ?  
Manami: Oui. Il faut même que je me retienne.  
Satch: Et l'embrasser ?  
Manami: C'est le fruit interdit. Je ne sais pas si il me rejettera ou pas...  
Satch: Alors oui tu l'aimes. Qui c'est ?  
Manami: Marco...

Merde ! Le nom m'avait échappé. Je mis une main sur la bouche. Satch rigola. Il m'avait eu.

Satch:Il est tellement coincé celui la ! Je vais t'aider.  
Manami: Merci..

Je rougissait un petit peu.

Satch: Ah oui ! Il faut que je t'amène sur le pont.

Je le suivis. Arriver au pont, on alla vers Père.

Manami: Pourquoi on va le voir ?  
Satch: Il veut te parler.

Marco était à près du vieux. Comme Satch l'avait dit, mon cœur accéléra un peu. Contrôlant mes émotion je ne rougis pas.

Bb: Ah ma fille !  
Manami: Vous vouliez me parler ?  
Bb: Oui. Laisse nous Satch.  
Satch: Bien Père

Satch répartis séduire une infirmière. Il ne changera jamais !

Bb: Je veux que tu sois la Vice Commendante de Maco.  
Manami: Quoi ?!  
Bb: Bien sur si tu ne veux pas tu peux refuser.  
Manami: J'accepte.  
Bb: Bien. Alors que la fête commence !  
Équipage: Yeah !

La fête était joyeuse et je m'avais autorisé deux verres d'alcool ! Je n'en pris pas un de plus sinon je vais être saoul. Tous le monde s'amusaient même moi. Je restais surtout avec Satch. Il était très marent ! Avec Ace et Satch je m'amusais comme une gamine. Marco restait à l'écart. Je sentais son regard se poser sur je croisai son regard il tournait la tête. Je crois qu'il doit réfléchir.

Satch : Va lui parler.

Manami : Tu es sûr ?

Satch : Vas-y !

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui.

Marco : Heureuse de ta monté en grade ?

Manami : Très.

Marco : A propos de hier...

Manami : Je m'en souvient très bien !

Marco : …..

Manami : Comment a tu pu croire que j'étais bourré ?

Marco : Tu... ?

Manami : Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie.

Marco : Et pourquoi moi ?

Manami : Parce que...

Je rougis un peu. Je regardai Stach. Il me fit signe que c'étais trop tôt.

Manami : Je ne peux pas le dire pour le moment.

Je le laissa perplexe. Je retournai chez Satch et on s'isola.

Satch : Il faut que tu le laisse réfléchir. J'y mettrai mon grin de sel pour qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il t'aime.

Manami : Mais, si ça se trouve il ne m'aime pas.

Satch : Tu ne peux pas dire ça avant de savoir !

Manami : Tu as raison.

Satch : Bon je vais mettre ma stratégie en place, je te laisse.

Satch partit pour rejoindre Marco. Quand à moi, j'allai m'amuser avec Ace. Il me faisait rire à s'endormir en plein repas !

Ace : C'est déli...

Qu'est ce que je disais ! Il s'est encore endormis ! Je rigolai joyeusement.

PDV Satch :

Je parlai et rigolais avec Marco. Maintenant il est l'heure d'aborder le sujet.

Satch : J'aime bien Manami. Elle est simpas cette petite.

Marco : …

Satch : Marco, tu m'écoutes ?

Marco : Ah, euh oui...

Satch : Elle ne résistera pas longtemps à mon charme !

Marco : Tu compte faire quoi avec elle ?

Satch : Je la ferai mienne pardi !

Marco : Ne la touche pas !

Ah ! Je l'avais mis en colère. C'est bon signe, il est jaloux.

Satch : Et pourquoi ça ?

Marco : Parce que... je sais pas mais si tu la touche je te tue !

Satch : Oui bon désoler. Je n'en ferai rien si tu le souhaites...

Marco : …

Satch : Tu serai pas amoureux ?

Marco : Moi ? Mais pas du tous ! .

Satch : Réfléchie bien.

Sur ces mots je le laissai seul. Bientôt il s'en rendra compte !

PDV Marco

Moi ? Aimer ma Seconde ? Baliverne ! C'est n'importe quoi !

« Réfléchie bien »

Mais quand je réfléchis, c'est vrai que mon cœur bat vite quand je sus près d'elle. Je ne comprend pas ma réaction avec Satch quand il a dit qu'il voulait...Je serai jaloux ? C'est vrai que je supporte pas que les autres l'approche de trop près... Mais je suis pas amoureux !

Je retourne dans ma cabine pour aller me coucher.

PDV Manami :

Ah ! On c'est bien amusé ce soir ! Je suis tellement épuiser ! Je me lève et retourne dans ma cabine. Je me met en pyjamas et m'endors directement.

Blabla : Et voilà ! Désoler ce chapitre est plus cours que d'habitude mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée. Promis le prochain sera un peut plus long ! Mais sinon vous en pensez quoi ? Ça vous plaie toujours ? J'essayerai de publier rapidement mais c'est pas dit avec toute les fic que j'ai commencé ^^ ''


	11. Chapter 10

Pardon de ma longue absence ! Ne me tuer pas ! Nan pas de couteau ! *évite les couteaux* Je vous l'ai dit, je dois faire les chapitres de toute mes fictions et en ce moment j'ai pas énormément d'idée !

Voilà le chapitre 10 !

Maintenant 5 mois que je suis avec les pirates de barbe blanche. J'ai totalement oublié Shanks et je veux rester dans cet équipage. Mon petit frère ? J'y ai réfléchi et...je n'ai jamais eu de frère. J'ai roulé Shanks dans la farine ! J'ai jeté l'escargophone à la mer et j'ai tous avoué à Satch.

Satch: Alors tu étais une espionne ?  
Manami: Oui, mais je n'ai jamais eu des personnes comme vous qui m'aimiez alors j'ai décider de tout laisser tomber.

Satch me serra dans ses bras.

Satch: Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne nous as pas causer de soucis.  
Manami; Merci...merci d'être mon frère.  
Satch: De rien. A propos de Marco, je lui est ouvert les yeux. Il faut juste attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.  
Marco: Manami !  
Manami: Je dois y aller.  
Satch: À plus.

Je partis dans la cabine de Marco.

Manami: Tu voulais me voir ?  
Marco: Une mission, tu dois partir tout suite.

Il me donna un éternal pose.

Marco: Père veut que tu ailles seule.  
Manami: C'est pas trop risqué ?  
Marco: Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais Marco me retiens.

Marco: Manami, je...  
Manami: Hum ?  
Marco: Je suis pas doué avec les mots...  
Manami: Je crois avoir compris.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour ne faire plus qu'une. Sa langue caressa doucement ma lèvre inférieur qui s'écarta pour laisser passer le visiteur. Les mains de mon commandants vinrent s'agripper à ma taille pour me tirer vers lui. Nos corps n'avait plus de distance. Mes mains se posèrent derrière sa nuque et nos langues jouèrent ensembles. C'était un échange passionné. Manque de souffle on se sépara. Un sourire ornait mes lèvres.

Manami: Moi aussi je t'aime.  
Marco: Reviens en entier.  
Manami: C'est promis.

Je quittais la cabine. Ca y'est ! Il m'a enfin embrasser ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Je lançai un regards complice à  
Satch et monta dans une barque que je jeta à l'eau. Tous le monde me dit au revoir de la main et je partis seule sur la mer.

Ma mission était de détruire une île. J'achèterai des bazooka en route.

Quand j'y repense, Marco m'a embrasser ! Ah...j'en rêve encore. Ca fait vraiment longtemps que j'en rêve ! Mais on vient de tout s'avouer et je dois partir en mission ! Tous s'avouer...nan, pas tout. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais une espionne. Et j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera aussi compréhensif comme Satch vu que une de mes missions était de le séduire...Mais je vais assumer ! Et puis si je perds Marco à cause de ce que j'ai fais, je le récupérerai !

L'île que je dois détruire s'appelle Liland. Il paraîtrait que c'est le territoire de Big Mom une des quatre empereur. Mais la voie est libre là bas. Il y a juste des habitants et c'est tous alors ça va être facile.

2 jours après :

Je suis arrivée sur l'île. Sur le chemin j'ai acheté des explosifs sur une île et des bazooka. Je vais bien m'éclater ! Père m'a donné un escargophone juste avant de partir. Non, en faite il l'a glissé dans mon sac. J'ai caché le bateau dans une crique et je suis à présent sur l'île. Le drapeau de Big Mom est partout. Je marche et pose des explosif un peu partout. Un villageois me voit.

Villageois : Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Manami : Rien, je vais faire un feu d'artifice.

Je disparus et réapparus derrière lui et sortis mon poignard pour lui trancher la gorge. Il mourut sur le coup. Rapide et silencieux. Une mort adapté pour cette mission !

Je commençai à tirer des fusées avec mes bazooka. Les villageois paniquait. Soudain, des hommes sortirent d'une taverne. Leur chef avait des cheveux rouges. En sortant des fumé, je le reconnut. Trois cicatrices à l'oeils gauche et un bras en moins. Shanks !

Shanks : Et bien Manami, heureux de te revoir.

Je me figea de terreur.

Shanks : Comment va Barbe Blanche ?

Manami : Père va bien.

Shanks : ''Père'' ?

Manami : Je ne fais plus parti de ton équipage...

Shanks : Tu es censé les espionner et tu nous trahi ?!

Manami : C'est ça.

Je me repris. J'étais devenu plus forte alors je pouvais le vaincre. Ou je pouvais m'enfuir. De toute façon j'ai l'avantage. Oui, je l'ai l'avantage. J'ai les télécommandes qui feront exploser l'île.

Shanks : Bien, dans ce cas je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

Manami : Que va tu faire ?

Shanks : Je ne t'ai pas tuer pour pouvoir t'utiliser comme espionne. Je t'ai recueillis alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant abandonner et faible. Je t'ai donner un gite et de quoi manger et toi tu me trahi ! Alors il est temps que tu revienne à la réalité, on t'as abandonner parce que on t'aimais pas et que on voulais ta mort. Alors je vais t'enlever la vie que tu ne mérite pas.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Ai-je le droit de vivre ? Je mérite de vivre ? Non ! Je mérite de vivre ! J'ai enfin trouver une famille qui m'aime. C'est faux Shanks, eux m'aiment !

Manami : Ferme la ! J'ai enfin trouver une famille. Ce que tu dis est faux, cette famille m'aiment et je ne me laisserai pas abattre !

J'essuya furtivement les larmes sur mes joues. Shanks se jeta sur moi pour m'attaquer, mais je disparaissais pour me retrouver au dessus de lui, pistolet en joue. Je tira mais l'empereur esquiva. Il me prit par la gorge et me plaqua violemment au sol.

Shanks : Tu as progresser mais ce n'est pas assez !

J'avais du mal a respirer. Ma main se glissa dans ma poche et j'appuyai sur les télécommandes. Tous explosa. Un explosif se trouvais à 10 mètres de nous et propulsa Shanks loin. La terre tremblais et des fissures se créèrent dans le sol. Je me releva et déguerpissa. J'avais peur. Très peur. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Les explosions avait provoquer multiples blessures et brûlures. Le dernier explosif explosa et m'envoya valser dans les airs ou je tomba à l'eau. Heureusement, je n'ai pas manger de fruit du démon et je remontai bien vite à la surface . Je nageai jusqu'au bateau qui se trouvais assez loin. Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Quand j'arrivai enfin au bateau je pris le large rapidement et m'écroulais de fatigue.

OoOoOoOoO

?: Hey ! Ça vas ? Réveille toi !

Quelqu'un me parlait. J'ouvrai doucement les yeux.

?: Je t'ai trouvé sur la plage alors je t'ai ramener chez moi et je t'ai soigné. Je m'apelle Mick et toi ?

Manami : Nyro Manami...

Mick : La seconde de Marco le phénix ?!

Manami : Oui, comment tu le sais ?

Mick : Tu es rechercher pour 50 millions de berry et tu faisais parti de l'équipage de Shanks le roux.

Manami : Ah oui ! Je me souvient maintenant, j'étais rechercher mais ils ne m'ont pas jugé dangereuse .

Mick : Mais depuis que tu as rejoint l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, tu es passée à 110 millions de berry.

Manami : Tant que ça !

Mick : Oui !

Manami : Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?

Mick : Cette île est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche.

Manami : Merci en tout cas !

Mick : Y'a pas de quoi !

Manami : Comment s'appelle cette île ?

Mick : Ninara.

Manami : Et mon bateau ?

Mick : Détruit à cause d'un rocher.

Manami : Rah j'ai plus mon escargophone !

Mick : Je peux te prêter le miens !

Manami : Oui merci.

Il me passa son escargophone et j'appellais le Moby Dick.

?: Oui allo ?

Manami : Ici Manami, Vice Commandante de la première flotte.

?: Ah Manami-sama, un problème ?

Manami : J'ai échouer sur l'île de Ninara mais j'ai accomplie ma mission.

?: Je vous passe Père.

…... (le temps que l'escargophone se passe!) …...

Père : Ma fille ! Sur quel île as-tu échoué ?

Manami : J'ai échoué sur Ninara.

Père : Tu as de la chance que cette île '' nous appartiens ''. As-tu été blesser pendant la mission ?

Manami : Oui, mais un habitant de l'île m'a soigner.

Père : Bien. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'île. Nous serons la dans 5 jours envirions.

Manami : QUOI !

Père : Entraîne toi et porte toi bien !

Manami : M...

Trop tard, il a raccroché. Non mais cinq jours sur cette île ! Je crois que je vais m'entraîner pendant ces cinq jours...

Mick : Manami-sama, le repas est prêt !

Manami : J'arrive !

Blabla : Oui, enfin terminer ! J'ai ramé à faire ce chapitre n'ayant pas beaucoup d'idée. Et pour le prochain je crois que se sera pareille ! Je remercie tous ceux qui me soutienne et qui poste des rewiews !


	12. Chapter 11

Le premier jour sur cette île est passer. Mick sait bien faire à manger car c'est excellent ! Aujourd'hui, le journal arrive. Je le prend pour lire les nouvelle.

" Une jeune pirate au nom de Nyro Manami a causé la panique sur l'île de Boadata. C'est pour cela que les marines ont décider d'augmenter sa prime à 110 millions de Berry. Elle ne nous causait pas de problème quand elle faisait parti de l'équipage de l'empereur Shanks "Le roux". A présent, ce n'est plus une menace à prendre à la légère ! Si jamais vous croiser Nyro Manami "L'espionne" capturer là ! "

Manami: Sttt ! Ils n'ont pas trouver mieux comme surnom ?

Je posai le journal et partis m'entraîner comme tous les matin jusqu'a midi. Au zénith, Mick venait me chercher pour manger. Ce petit a 16 ans et il est bien gentil ! Pendant que ont mangeai, je parlais de ma vie sur le Moby Dick.

Mick: Vous ne seriez pas amoureuse de votre commandant ?  
Manami: Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? 3

Mick élclata de rire !

Mick: J'en étais sûr !  
Manami: C'est pas vrai ! O/O  
Mick: Arrêtez de niez vous vous enfoncer ! Hahahaha !  
Manami: Bon d'accord c'est vrai !  
Mick: Aller, mangez votre dessert.

Je mangea mon dessert et il me proposa d'aller me baigner. J'acceptais volontiers mais on du aller acheter un maillot de bain. En vérité, je ne me suis jamais baigner. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps durant ma vie. Donc je n'ai jamais mis de maillot de bain. Mick fut plutôt timide. En entrant seule dans la boutique, je compris pourquoi. Les maillot de bain c'est comme les sous-vêtement ! Je les regardais et opta pour un maillot de couleur jaune avec des rayures bleu ciel. Je sortis de la boutique et on alla à la plage. Il y avait une cabine alors je put me changer. Je sortis de la cabine avec des joues toute rouges. J'étais gênée de porter ce genre de vêtement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi dénudé.

Mick: Aller Manami-sama ! Venez !

Mick courra pour se jeter dans l'eau tandis que moi je rentrais doucement dans l'eau. Quand j'y pense, il est pas si petit ! J'ai juste un an de plus. Mick avait emmené une balle et on jouait bien jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. On rentra pour manger et je prit une douche pour me rincer. Après cette journée amusante et épuisante j'allais me coucher et m'endormis directement.

Les jours passèrent et chaque jours je m'amusais comme une folle. Un bateau accosta au port et Mick me proposa d'y aller. Je me demande quel genre de bateau ça peut être...Mince ! Les cinq jours sont passés ! Ça doit être eux ! Arrivé au port, je regarde le bateau. C'était bien le Moby Dick. J'entendais des "Manami-sama ! Heureux de voir que vous allez bien !" . Satch me faisait signe de la main. Je portais des nouveau vêtement car mes anciens étaient trop déchirer. Je porte un débardeur orange avec un short en jean. Ace et Satch descendirent du navire pour venir m'enlacer.

Ace: Tu nous as fais peur !  
Satch: Tu as des bandages à la tête. Ca va ?  
Manami: J'ai croiser Shanks, Satch.

Satch écarquilla les yeux et me serra plus fort.

Manami: Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fais sauter l'île et il a sauter avec. Shanks n'est pas si méchant tu sais. Ce n'est que avec moi. Mes parents ou mes origines doivent y être pour quelque chose.

Marco me regardait avec soulagement. Depuis le pont il donnait ses ordres.

Ace: On va rester un peu sur cet île le temps de rechargée  
Manami: D'accord !  
Satch: Va, il t'attend !

Je rougis un peu avant de monter sur le bateau. Les hommes étaient partis en ville sous la direction de plusieurs commandant. Il tourna son regard vers moi et me souris.

Marco: Manami !  
Manami: Je suis en entière.  
Marco: Tu as exploser avec l'île ou quoi ?  
Manami: C'est exactement ça !  
Marco: Et je t'avais dis de faire attention...  
Manami: Excuse moi.  
Marco: Tu me fais visiter l'île ?  
Manami: Oui.

On sauta tout deux du bateau et je me dirigeai vers la ville. Il glissait sa main dans la mienne et la serra. Je rougissais un peu n'ayant pas trop l'habitude que on a de l'affection pour moi. Je lui fit visiter la ville et lui raconta ce que j'ai fait pendant ces cinq jours. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que je n'avais jamais mis de maillot de acheta une glace et la mangea sur le chemin. Je réfléchissais. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui raconter à propos de Shanks.

Marco: Manami ?  
Manami: Quoi ?  
Marco: Ca va ?  
Manami: Oui, je suis juste un peu pensive c'est tous.

Je devrais le dire un jour ou un autre alors...  
Le mieux serai le plut tôt. Si je lui dis un mois après il va m'en vouloir.

Manami: Je pourrais te parler une fois sur le bateau ?  
Marco: Bien sûr !

On resta toute l'après midi en ville ou dans la nature. Je lui fit visiter tous ce qui avait à voir. Après cette grande balade, nos estomac étaient affamé et nous rentrions au navire. Un énorme festin nous attendait.

Satch: Marco ! Manami ! On attendait plus que vous !  
Ace: Miam c'est bon !  
Vista: Ace ! Ne mange pas tout !

Ace mangeait déjà comme à son habitude. Nous nous mirent à table et je mangeais en quantité. J'avais énormément faim. Bien sûr, je n'engloutissais pas les plats comme Ace ! Tous le monde s'amusait et chantait dans la bonne humeur ! On chantait tous ensemble et rigolait tous ensemble. Comme une famille...  
Oui, je crois avoir enfin trouver ma place. C'en est fini de la petite Manami abandonné par ses parents, plus de solitude et plus de maltraitance. Ici, on m'aime comme je suis et je suis très heureuse.  
Ace me proposa une partie de carte avec Vista, Satch, Kuriel et trois membres de l'équipage que je ne connais pas trop. Satch menait la partie suivis d'un des membre qui s'appellait Inau (inaou), venait ensuite Kuriel, Ace, Vista, les deux autres et moi en dernier. Je n'ai jamais été très forte en jeu de carte. Mes victoires sont aléatoires alors je ne sais pas si je vais gagner ou pas. Je réussis tout de même à remonter le score. J'étais à présent à la troisième place et on jouait la dernière manche. Je réussis à obtenir de justesse la deuxième place ! Le gagnant était Satch qui donna un gage à tous les autres.  
Ace dut faire les corvées de Satch, Vista nettoyer le pont pendant une semaine, les trois membres qui me sont inconnu devait nettoyer les W.C, Kuriel devait faire le phoque et il me chuchota mon gage.  
Il abordait un sourire pervers. Où la ! Je crois que je vais pas aimer !

Satch: Embrasse Marco devant tous le monde pour officialiser votre relation !

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosé puis une haine s'empara de mon esprit. Je tapais Satch qui ressut une joli bosse sur la tête. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas distribuer mon ManaPunch ! (bah quoi ? Dans Soul Eater c'est MakaBook, enfin je crois ^^")

Manami: IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !  
Satch: X.x  
Ace: Il a encore du demander un truc totalement pervers !  
Kuriel: C'est notre Satch, on pourra jamais le changer...  
Vista: Et on le changera pas il est très bien comme ça !

Un éclat de rire général éclata. Même Père rigolai de bon cœur. Quand à moi, je suis passée de "en colère" à "morte de rire" . Oui je change rapidement d'expression et alors ? Ça vous dérange ? Satch s'était remis de mon coup de poing et avais un sourire malicieux. Je n'en pris pas compte. Malheureusement, j'avais tors de ne pas prendre en compte ce sourire malicieux. Plus tard dans la soiré, quelqu'un me poussa et j'embrassai accidentellement quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était d'autre que mon commandant ! Nos joues s'empourprèrent et tous les regards étaient braqué sur nous. On entendit des sifflements, des "Félicitation" ou encore des petites moqueries. Nous échangîmes un baiser timide puis nous séparèrent gêner. Marco était plutôt contrarier et fit taire ses hommes. Moi je commençais un combat contre Satch.

Manami : Tu vas me le payer !

Pour être en fureur, j'étais en fureur. Je lui courus après et il se foutais totalement de ma gueule. Pour finir, Marco fatigué de notre dispute alla se coucher.

Je coinçai enfin Satch.

Manami : Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Je sortis un poignard et...

Satch : Manami !

Manami : Une dernière volonter ?  
Satch : Va dans son lit et dors coller contre son torse. Voilà ma dernière volonter !

Je restais pétrifier et je rougissais. Satch prenait plaisir à me voir perturber comme ça. Oui, il adorait mon expression...

Blabla : Oui, je sais que c'est cours et je m'en excuse ! J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois !


	13. Chapter 12

Blabla : Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Je pense écrire un chapitre tous les week-ends. Alors dans ce chapitre vous pourrez en savoir plus sur Manami et Shanks. Je m'excuse encore de montrer un côté obscur de Shanks, mais tout le monde a une part de noirceur ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Et merci aussi à ma Beta-Reader : Hermione Jane Rogue.

Note de la bêta Hermione Jane Rogue : ^^ c'est touchant tu me cites ! Tu es la première fic que je corrige, j'en suis fière ! Concernant ce chapitre : T_T Espèce de crétin tu aurais pu lui laisser une chance ! Grr. Chers lecteurs je vous laisse découvrir le contenu l'auteuse sera de quoi je cause ^^.

Chapitre 12 :

Manami : Et si je ne le fais pas ?

Satch : Certaines choses risque de se savoir...

Manami : Raah ! Ok !

Je lâchai ma prise sur Satch et me dirigeai vers la cabine de mon commandant. Je toquais et j'entrais par la suite. Il était couché sur son lit et regardait le plafond.

Marco : Tu avais des choses à me dire non ?

Manami : Oui...

Marco : Je t'ai beaucoup soupçonné d'être une espionne. Mais apparemment mes soupçons étaient justes !

Il me lança le journal où se trouvais mon avis de recherche.

Marco : Retourne sur ton bateau ! Ici n'est pas chez toi !

Manami : M...

Marco : Va-t-en !

Manami : Laisse-moi au moins t'expliqu...

Marco : Je ne veux rien savoir !

Je demeurais assise par terre la tête baissée.

Manami : Je ne partirai pas.

Marco : J'ai déjà avertis Père.

Manami : J'étais tellement seule dans l'équipage de Shanks...

Marco : Sors de ma chambre !

Il était en colère et se sentait trahit. Ça se comprend. Je me levai et lui obéis. J'errai dans le bateau, me baladant sur le pont. Tous dormaient.

Je me promenai dans les couloirs et passai devant la cabine de Père, je m'arrêtai, j'hésitai pour finalement toqué à sa porte.

Barbe Blanche : Entre Manami.

J'entrai.

Barbe Blanche : Assis-toi sur cette chaise.

Je m'exécutai.

Barbe Blanche : Marco m'a tout raconté. Mais mon point de vue ne change pas. Tu es et tu restes ma fille. J'ai pu voir les dégâts que tu as causés durant ta mission et je t'en félicite. Bien sûr tu seras punie pour avoir divulguée des informations à Shanks notre rival. Mais quelque soit ton passé, quelque soit le passé de chacun, nous avons tous besoin d'une famille. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Tous ce que tu diras ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

Manami : D'accord... Je suis née sur une petite île de South Blue. Mes parents m'avaient abandonnée et avaient déposé mon berceau en ville. Un pirate possédant les cheveux rouges au nom de Shanks m'a recueilli. Je naviguais avec eux. Shanks était très gentil avec moi ainsi que l'équipage. Il m'apprenait à me battre et me racontait comment il avait perdu son bras. Monkey D Luffy. Ce jeune pirate dont tout le monde parle. Il s'est sacrifié pour le sauver. J'admirai beaucoup mon capitaine. Dès l'âge de 4 ans, il m'apprit à me battre avec un katana. Je m'entraînais durement. On se rendit compte que j'étais plus douée pour les poignards et petits couteaux dans ce genre, alors un membre de l'équipage se chargea de mon entraînement. Oui, à cette époque Shanks m'adorait. Il était mon père adoptif. A l'âge de 8 ans, on débarqua sur une île. Mon capitaine revit un vieil ami. Le soir on passa la soirée avec lui. C'est là que les relations avec mon capitaine ont changé. Il a commencé à me haïr.

Barbe Blanche : Que s'est-il passé pour que le rouquin te déteste ?

Manami : Et bien Père, ce soir là, l'ami de Shanks était bourré, comme mon capitaine d'ailleurs. Shanks était endormi et moi je rêvassais. Soudain, j'ai senti des mains parcourir mon corps de petite fille. J'ai reconnu l'odeur de l'homme qui commençait à me déshabiller. C'était son ami. Alors par pure défense, j'ai prit mon poignard et je l'ai tué. Je ne voulais pas le tuer au départ, juste le blesser. Mais je n'ai rien vu dans la nuit et j'ai touché un organe vital. Le lendemain en découvrant le corps, l'enfer avait commencé pour moi. C'était un ami très précieux et moi j'avais commis le sacrilège en le tuant.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Ce souvenir était douloureux pour moi. Il m'avait aimé et moi tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de tout détruire. Comme Marco...

Le vieil homme tendit ses bras.

Barbe Blanche : Vient-là ma fille, viens.

J'obéis sans rechigner et m'enfonça dans les bras d'un homme à la taille gigantesque. Ses grandes mains me frictionnèrent doucement le dos. Je pleurais silencieusement, mais j'étais soulagée. Soulagée d'avoir dis ce qui me pesait le cœur. Je restais une bonne minute dans les bras de mon actuel capitaine avant de me dégager et d'essuyer vivement mes larmes. Je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer, mais il est vrai que ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

Barbe Blanche : Tu n'es plus seule à présent, tes frères et tes sœurs sont à tes côtés. Ce sont aussi tes nakamas et tu pourras toujours compter sur eux.

Je hochais la tête affirmativement et ouvris la porte pour sortir.

Manami : Merci...

Il sourit et je franchis la porte pour me balader sur le pont.

PDV Satch

J'avais espionné la conversation de Marco et Manami. Rah ! Tous mes efforts ont été vains ! C'est vrai que Marco est quelqu'un de méfiant et il a difficilement accordé sa confiance à Manami. Malheureusement pour elle, il a appris qui elle était avant et ça ne lui a pas plu, ce qui est compréhensible. Je l'aperçois accoudé à la rambarde. Elle semble réfléchir. Manami devra se débrouiller sans moi pour Marco, parce que je ne peux plus rien faire.

Je décide de la laisser seule et d'aller me coucher.

PDV Marco

Je réfléchis calmement dans mon lit. Calmement ? C'est faux...

Je suis très en colère. Mais alors vraiment en colère. Cette fille s'est jouée de moi, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance, j'aurai dû rester méfiant. Mais non ! Mon corps a contredit mon esprit et je n'ai pas été capable de rester vigilent. Tout le monde doit dormir à cette heure-ci. Peut être qu'elle ne dort pas...

Faut que j'arrête de penser à cette traîtresse...oui, une traîtresse voilà ce qu'elle est !

PDV Manami

Je me sentais légère, comme une plume. Mais une angoisse restait au fond de moi. J'avais peur de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais...

Satch ne pourrait plus m'aider à présent. Je suis complètement démoralisée...

La fatigue engourdit tout mon corps et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour sombrer dans le gouffre du sommeil.

Le lendemain :

? : Hey ! Manami-sama, que faites-vous ici ? Réveillez-vous !

On me secoua. J'ouvris un œil, puis deux. Deux hommes étaient en train de me réveiller. J'observais mon environnement : Je m'étais endormie sur le pont !

Homme 1 : Comment allez-vous ?

Manami : Bien, je me suis endormie ici c'est tout.

Homme 2 : Avez-vous faim ?

Manami : Euh…. Oui.

Je me sentis un peu gênée. Ces deux hommes paraissaient plutôt inquiets pour moi.

Manami : Pourquoi cette inquiétude sur vos visages ?

Homme 2 : On ne vous a pas revu depuis hier soir et Ace-sama vous cherche partout !

Homme 1 : Pour une fois il ne s'est pas réveillé trop tard.

Ace est un lève tard. Alors qu'il se lève tôt est étonnant ! Mais au fait quelle heure il est ?

Manami : Tu aurais l'heure s'il te plaît ?

Homme 1 : Il est 11h30.

Homme 2 : Quand on a demandé à Père où vous étiez, il a éclaté de rire.

Homme 1 : Père peut des fois être étrange.

Manami : Vous disiez qu'Ace voulait me voir ?

Homme 1 : Oui, il semblait inquiet pour vous.

Manami : Tu pourrais me conduire jusqu'à lui ?

Homme 1 et 2 : A vos ordres !

Je me levai et suivis les deux hommes. Ils m'emmenèrent au réfectoire où Ace se goinfrait. Ça ne change pas de d'habitude...

Homme 1 : Commandant Ace ! Nous l'avons trouvé.

Ace : Berki !

Manami : ACE ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas manger la bouche pleine !

Ace : Bregolé Branabi ! (Désolé Manami!)

Passablement énervée, je le frappais à la tête.

Manami : Baka !

Il se frotta la tête et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Manami : Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Ace : J'étais inquiet. Depuis hier soir on a plus eu de trace de toi.

Manami : J'étais fatiguée après avoir parler à Père et je me suis endormie sur le pont.

Ace : Père ?!

Manami : On a tous un passé...

Ace : Je comprends.

Mon attention était posé sur Ace, quand je regardai mon assiette il n'y avait plus rien. Quand je regardais la bouche d'Ace, elle était remplie. Je mis quelques secondes pour tiquer...

Manami : MON ASSIETTE !

Ace : Devant toi.

Manami : REND-MOI LE CONTENU !

Ace cracha le contenu de sa bouche dans mon assiette.

Manami : Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Ace : Faut savoir...

Les autres attirés par mon boucan nous regardèrent et rigolèrent de bon cœur. Ma haine s'apaisa et je rigolai avec eux.

Voilà l'élément qui me manquait pour être heureuse, la famille ! La famille, un groupe de gens qui t'est proche et qui t'aime.

Tu manges avec eux, tu ris avec eux, tu pleures avec eux et tu mourras avec eux...

Oui, c'était l'élément manquant. Seulement maintenant il me manque encore quelque chose.

Cette chose c'est toi !


	14. Chapter 13

Je n'ai rien à dire de particulier pour ce chapitre, à part remercier tous les lecteurs et ma SUUPPPER ! *mode Franky* BETA !

Hermione Jane Rogue, quelque chose à dire ?

Pour répondre à ta question : Oui tu fais plein de fautes ^°^ MDR sinon je m'apprête à lire ton chapitre ! Donc je lis….. OO MODE PAUSE : VISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (Cri du c?ur !) Sinon chapitre globalement bon. ^^ Thatch je t'adore même ton côté pervers, surtout ton côté pervers ^°^…. Oo Thatch me fonce dessus j'ai parlé trop fort…. [PASSAGES CENSURES !]

Chapitre 13 :

Il était à présent 14h. Je m'entraînais au tir, mais je ne pouvais pas m'entraîner correctement._Il_ m'en empêchait.

Troisième tir manqué...

Manami : Raah ! J'en ai marre !

Je charge mon fusil, je vise, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulut m'écouter, Marco...

PAN !

Manami : Encore loupé...

Vista : Manami ?

Manami : Hum ?

Vista : Ca ne va pas ?

Manami : Si, si...

Vista : C'est pas ton genre de louper les cibles.

Je rangeais le matériel. Le ciel était dégagé, pas de nuage, juste du soleil. Il faisait chaud, mais l'atmosphère n'était pas lourde. Dans deux semaines nous débarquerons sur une île. Voilà ce qu'avait dit un des navigateurs. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Vista me regardait inquiet.

Vista : Si tu as un problème, la meilleure chose à faire c'est de le régler.

Le régler ? Si mon problème veut bien m'écouter je suis partante !

Manami : Merci...

Je posais mes affaires dans ma cabine. Maintenant cherchons mon problème ! Où est mon commandant ?

PDV Marco

Ca m'énerve. Elle ne veut pas sortir de mes pensées, mais moi je veux qu'elle sorte de ma vie tout simplement ! Après sa trahison je ne veux plus la revoir, non, plus jamais ! Seulement ça va être dur... Elle est ma vice-commandante. Je suis dans la vigie. Je regarde le ciel. Si bleu...

?: Hey Marco !

Marco : Curiel ?

Curiel : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Marco : Rien...

Curiel : Ta vice-commandante a fait des bêtises ?

Marco : Oui et de grosses ….

Curiel : Laisse-moi deviner, elle a renversé ton jus d'ananas !

Marco : Curiel !

Mon nakama sauta de la vigie et je le poursuivis.

Marco : Reviens ici que je t'étripe !

Il tourna sa tête pour me tirer la langue, mais il se fout de moi celui-là !

PDV Manami

Je marche sur le bateau cherchant ananas-man. Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite me voir, mais j'ai des choses à lui dire !

?: Tu m'attraperas pas !

Deux hommes foncent dans ma direction, l'un est plus grand que l'autre et il me rentre dedans. Je tombe par terre et lui sur moi. Je sens qu'un poids se rajoute. J'ouvre mes yeux et...

Manami : Commandants !

Curiel : Excuse-moi Manami-san !

Marco : Je t'ai eu Curiel !

Manami : Je comprends qu'Ace puisse s'amuser au chat, mais vous à votre âge !

Curiel : Excuse-moi, Marco est délirant quand il se met en colère !

Marco ?! Je regarde par dessus Curiel et l'aperçoit. Finalement c'est lui qui vient à moi. Curiel me fait un clin d'?il. Ah d'accord ! C'était fait exprès !

Merci Curiel...

Marco se relève, ainsi que Curiel et j'en fais de même. Je m'époussète les vêtements tout en lançant un regard à Marco.

Curiel : Je vous laisse, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.

Le plus grand des deux commandants s'éclipsa en nous laissant tous deux face à face.

Marco : Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te voir.

Manami : Chose difficile vu qu'on est sur le même bateau.

Marco : Tss !

Manami : Tu ne m'as pas écouté la dernière fois, du coup …

Marco : J'avais peut-être raison de ne pas vouloir écouter une traîtresse comme toi.

Il se retourna et commença à partir. Je lui courus après, le retenant par le bras.

Manami : Tu crois tout savoir de moi, mais en fait, tu ne sais rien du tout !

Marco : Alors dis moi tout ! Dit-il énervé.

Manami : Allons dans un endroit calme.

Il me suivit et je l'emmenais dans la vigie. Peu de gens venait ici et se fut donc l'endroit idéal. Nous nous assîmes face à face.

Manami : Comme tu as pu le voir dans le journal, je fais partie de l'équipage de Shanks... Enfin non, je faisais partie.

Marco : Faisais ?

Manami : Lors de ma mission, je t'ai dis que je l'ai croisé.

Marco : Oui.

Manami : Et bien j'ai mis les points sur les i avec lui et je lui ai bien fais comprendre que ma place était chez Père.

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire de mon enfance. Son expression se faisait toujours aussi froide. Surtout quand je lui ai avoué que je devais le séduire.

Marco : Je vois...Tu étais obligée pour ton petit frère.

Manami : J'ai eu un petit frère certes, mais il est mort il y a fort longtemps, j'ai refoulé beaucoup de souvenirs, je l'ai vue mourir sous mes yeux. Shanks a juste pris son corps pour l'enterrer, moi je ne m'en remettais pas. Et étant petite je crois que j'ai renié cette mort, la vérité et la réalité ont laissé place à ce que je voulais voir, croire, à savoir mon frère en vie. Mais… j'avais tort, Shanks a bien essayé un temps de me faire comprendre que je me mentais, puis il a abandonné. Comme je te l'ai dis j'étais petite et donc, quand je suis partit en mission il a utilisé mon frère pour me faire du chantage. Tout ce que j'ai vécu dernièrement m'a fait prendre conscience de la réalité que je ne voulais pas voir et c'est ce qui m'a permis de dire non à Shanks.

Marco : Et pourquoi me racontes-tu tous ça maintenant ?

Manami : Parce que je ne me sentais pas prête. Je ne souhaitais pas parler de mon passé avant, mais depuis que Père sait je me sens mieux.

Marco : Et tu crois ça suffisant pour que je pardonne ce que tu m'as fais ?

Manami : Je...

Marco : T'as eu un dur parcours, malheureusement pour toi jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner. Je t'ai accordé ma confiance et toi...

Il serra les dents, je me levai en baissant la tête.

Manami : T'as sûrement raison, je ne te mérite pas.

Je descendis de la vigie pour me réfugier dans ma cabine. Ma cabine...Le seul endroit où il n'y a que moi.

PDV Satch

Curiel revenait vers moi.

Satch : Alors ?

Curiel : Ils se sont parlés.

Satch : Et ?

Curiel : Elle a raconté sa vie et ses problèmes, mais ça ne suffit pas à Marco.

Satch : Je m'en doutais. Il va falloir laisser faire les choses à présent. Ils se rapprocheront de nouveau j'en suis certain. Sinon je te remercie !

Curiel : De rien ! C'était amusant en plus !

Nous rions en c?ur. C'est vrai que perturber ou énerver Marco était effectivement divertissant ! Je devais rejoindre Ace, on avait quelques projets pour l'après-midi et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Je salue Curiel et cherche Ace dans tout le navire.

Satch : ACE ! T'ES OU ?

Ace : Griki !

Mais oui ! J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt ! Mister allumette est un sacré goinfre, alors il traîne dans la cuisine ! J'y vais donc. Ace dévalise le frigo... Je le prends par le col et prend un air méchant.

Satch : Ace ! Ne bouffe pas toutes nos réserves ! Après tu vas être malade et notre petite partie va être retardée.

Ace souriait et avalait la nourriture présente dans sa bouche.

Ace : Excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oublié !

Je soupirais.

Satch : Ace, tu es irrécupérable !

Ace : Je sais tu me l'as déjà dis !

Satch : ... Bref on y va ?

Ace : Je veux bien, mais commence par me lâcher !

Je le lâchais et nous nous mîmes en route. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que l'on va faire ? Des trucs de mec ! Nan, pas ce genre de chose, sales pervers ! (NDA : Tu peux parler !:ok je sors:)

On va faire quelques blagues à l'équipage ! Eux vont en baver et nous on va bien rire ! Notre première victime sera une infirmière. On va simuler un fantôme alors qu'elle se trouve dans la douche !

Satch : Prêt Ace ?

Ace : On peut y aller !

Ace ouvrit la porte des douches communes des filles. La salle était embuée et on entendait l'eau qui coulait. J'aperçue une silhouette féminine et enfila mon costume de fantôme et Ace utilisa son pouvoir pour créer des effets lumineux.

Ouh ! Ouh !

Infirmière : Ha ! Qui est là ?

Elle s'était callée contre le mur terrorisée. Non Ace ! On ne fait pas peur aux jeunes filles !

Bon d'accord je suis tout autant coupable ! Mais en fait c'est juste pour les voir...

J'avance vers elle. Sa peur s'estompe un peu.

Infirmière : Cette blague n'est pas drôle !

Je la regarde un peu et elle se hâte de prendre une serviette pour cacher son magnifique corps.

Infirmière : Commandant Satch ! Sortez tout de suite d'ici !

Mince je suis découvert ! J'enlève le drap qui cache mon identité.

Satch : Ace ! On a été découvert !

Ace : Merde.

Ace était mort de rire et quant à moi je portais mon éternel sourire charmeur. L'infirmière commençait à s'énerver et avait de belles couleurs sur ses joues.

Infirmière : Sortez !

Elle se mettait en colère et nous sortions avant de nous tordre de rire dans les couloirs.

Ace : Hahaha !

Satch : Qui sera notre prochaine victime ?

Ace : Et si on faisait une farce à Manami ?

Satch : C'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on lui change les idées...

Ace : Mais quelle blague va-t-on lui faire ?

Satch : Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Il faut réfléchir...

Nous réfléchissions. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'une mauvaise blague prend du temps à atterrir dans notre cerveau ! D'habitude on trouve tout de suite. Peut-être parce que s'est Manami qu'on ne trouve pas.

Satch : Ace ?

Ace : Je ne trouve pas...

Satch : Si ! On a qu'à lui voler ses armes !

Ace : Mais Satch ! Ses armes c'est sacré ! On va se...

Satch : Faire massacrer ? Tant pis, tant qu'on s'amuse !

Ace : Mais pourquoi ses armes ?

Satch : Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça !

Ace : Moi ça me dit pas, trouve autre chose.

Nous réfléchissions depuis plus d'une heure. Un temps record pour Ace !

Satch : J'ai trouvé !

Ace : Quoi ?

Satch : Ce soir au repas, on va rendre Manami saoule !

Ace : Je me demande comment elle est, quand elle est bourrée.

Satch : Moi aussi...

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Voilà une idée qui me plaisait bien. Ce soir, je sens que l'on va s'éclater !

PDV Manami

Allongée dans mon lit, je ne pleurais pas. Je me reposais de toutes les émotions subies pendant cette journée, bien que celle-ci soit loin d'être finie ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai envie de rien...

Mourir... Je n'en n'ai point envie. J'ai tout pour être heureuse avec ma famille, mais tu me noircis le c?ur. Ce c?ur qui commence à être dévoré par les regrets. Le regret de n'avoir rien dit, de ne t'avoir rien dit et puis, me tuer ne sers à rien. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, loin de là ! Je veux continuer de vivre pour mon rêve : celui de découvrir le monde.

Mon prénom veut tout dire pour moi. Manami signifie les 7 océans. Je les découvrirais. Je les visiterais. Je régnerais ? Régner, je vise peut être trop haut. Mais maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Maman, Papa...

Blabla : Voilà ! Quelqu'un m'a demandé d'écrire des chapitres plus longs alors voilà ! Vous avez 300/400 mots de plus ! Si ça vous convient pas et bah tant pis ! A part ça, vous en pensez quoi ? Review ?


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis pas contente du tout c'est pour ça que me suis venger en vous faisant attendre ! Nan mais c'est quoi cette grève ? Vous faites la grève des reviews ? Méchant lecteur ! D'habitude j'ai plus de petit mot ! Dit méchant lecteur fainéant, dit méchante auteur fainéante ! Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! Oui oui j'arrête avec mon blabla et vous met le chapitre. Amandine, tu es la seule à qui je n'en veux pas, un petit mot ?**

**Note de la bêta : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mon Vista ! XD Vous y aurez droit à chaque fois qu'il apparaîtra au moins une fois. MDR.**

Chapitre 14 :

PDV Satch

On a décidé d'attendre ce soir au repas pour commencer notre petit plan diabolique. On échangera son verre d'eau avec de la tequila. On mettra un petit colorant de la couleur de l'eau. Oui, Manami boit de l'eau à table et très rarement de l'alcool. Ça va être marrant ce soir ! Je rejoints Ace pour préparer notre petit plan. Il est déjà 17h30 et nous mangeons à 19h30. Quand les cuisiner auront mis la table on remplacera le verre d'eau par la tequila. Vu qu'elle ne tient pas bien l'alcool, deux verres suffiront à la mettre K.O ! Et puis, je le sais mieux que personne, puisqu'elle s'est confiée à moi le deuxième jour de son arrivé sur le navire. J'ai voulut lui servir du saké et elle a refusé en me confiant qu'elle ne tient pas l'alcool et qu'elle préfère le jus de fruit. Et depuis tout ce temps, on n'a même pas pensé à faire ce genre de blague à Manami ! Cinq mois qu'elle est là et on vient juste d'avoir cette idée ! On n'est vraiment pas doué...

Ace : SAAAATCHH !

Satch : Je viens Ace.

Je rejoins Ace sur le pont et nous nous dirigions vers les cuisines pour surveiller l'avancement du repas.

PDV Manami :

J'avais une faim de loup et il n'était que 17h32. Comme je m'ennuyais, je sortis de ma chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire franchement ! Me noyer dans l'alcool n'était pas une bonne idée, je risquerais de dire trop de choses... hmm… compromettantes. Aller voir Père et lui confier mes problèmes sentimentaux ? Non merci, je suis plus une petite fille et de toute façon c'est trop gênant. Imaginez : '' Père, je suis amoureuse de mon commandent seulement je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pourriez-vous m'arranger le coup ?''

Euh... Très peu pour moi !

Tiens justement Père est sur le pont. Tous les commandants sauf Ace et Satch sont présents. C'est assez bruyant, je me demande ce qu'ils font.

Je m'approche un peu pour mieux voir. Ils sont tous regroupés en cercle autour d'une table.

Manami : Père ?

Barbe Blanche : Ma fille. Que souhaites-tu ?

Manami : Je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites ?

Barbe Blanche : On joue à un jeu, tu veux essayer ?

Manami : Oui je veux bien !

Barbe Blanche : Guahahahaha !

Le vieux rigola un bon coup et je vins m'installer à leur table. Marco était présent également, mais je ne fis pas attention à sa présence et commença à jouer. Je m'amusais tellement que j'oubliais tous mes problèmes.

PDV Ace

J'avais hâte d'être au repas de ce soir. J'avais croisé Manami dans les couloirs, elle a enfin décidé de sortir de sa chambre ! Il est déjà 19h et le repas est prêt. Les cuisiniers mettent le couvert. Satch a préparé le colorant et l'alcool. La place de Manami se situait à côté de son commandant comme tous les vice-commandants. On regarda à droite, à gauche et ni vu, ni connu, je versai le liquide dans le verre.

Satch : Ace, je viens de penser que...

Ace : Que quoi ?

Satch : L'alcool ça a du goût...

Ace : Merde !

Satch : On fait comment ?

Ace : On va espérer que cet alcool est assez fort pour la saouler dès les premières gorgées !

Satch : Techniquement la Tequila est beaucoup plus fort que le Saké.

Ace : Alors prions !

On rigola et on s'asseyait à nos places en attendant les autres.

PDV Manami

Barbe Blanche : Gouhahaha ! Aller les enfants, allons manger !

Tout le monde : Aye Père !

On s'était bien amusé ! Ma faim n'a fait que grandir pendant tout ce temps et je me hâtais vers la salle à manger. Satch et Ace étaient déjà là et les autres nous rejoignirent. Père leva son verre et nous trinquons. Pourquoi ? Pour notre famille. Je bus mon verre. C'est étrange, cette eau a un goût assez étrange. Je ne connais pas, mais c'est assez fort. Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt bon. Une fois mon verre finis, j'entame mon assiette. J'ai quelques vertiges et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je mange et redemande un autre verre.

PDV Vista

J'étais assied à côté de Curiel et je surveillais Manami dont le comportement devenait étrange. Les joues rouges elle demandait un troisième verre, mais pourtant, ce n'est que de l'eau ! Elle est complètement saoule à première vue.

Manami : Satch, t'avait-on déjà dit que tu étais terriblement sexy ?

Satchi : Ah ah ah ah ! Mais bien sur !

Stach offrait à Manami son plus beau sourire de dragueur. Marco rageait, ça se voyait à cause de ses mains serrées sur sa fourchette, Ace rigolait et Père ne comprenait pas bien. Les autres mangeaient à d'autres tables et ne faisaient pas attention aux délires de Manami.

Manami : Donne-moi à boire, Ace !

Ace : Tout de suite !

Ace et Satch ricanaient, alors c'est eux qui l'ont mise dans cet état ? Quels petits blagueurs !

Barbe Blanche : Qui a donné de l'alcool à Manami ? Vous savez très bien qu'elle ne le supporte pas ! Guhahahaha !

A présent, Père s'amusait de la situation de Manami. C'est vrai que la vice-commandante de la première flotte est tellement différente quand elle est bourrée ! Elle est moins méfiante et plus joyeuse. Quand même je la plains, elle est en train de se donner en spectacle et tout le monde s'en amuse.

Manami : Encore une couche ?! Bien, j'enlève !

On était en train d'être les spectateurs d'un strip-tease fait par notre petite sœur. Marco se leva et quitta la pièce, les membres d'équipage sifflaient, Père rigolait, Satch saignait un peu du nez, Ace était gêné, Curiel s'en alla…. Et moi ? Je trouve que ça va trop loin. Elle fait n'importe quoi quand elle est saoule ! Je vais laisser le spectacle durer, mais j'interviendrais si ça dégénère...

PDV Marco

Tss ! Elle tombe bien bas ! Elle va jusqu'à se déshabiller pour attirer l'attention !

Je m'enfermais dans ma cabine. Qu'est ce que ma Vice-commandante m'énervait ! Et en plus j'étais juste à côté !

Oui, je suis encore fâché et alors ! C'est pas vos oignons ! Je suis fâché pour une très bonne raison et vous le savez !

Je me couchais sur mon lit et fermais un peu les yeux. Cette journée m'avait fatigué...

PDV Ace

Manami...Totalement en sous-vêtement ! Satch était dans le coma à cause d'une hémorragie nasale et Vista la traînait vers la sortie. La porte se refermait sur eux et les infirmières accoururent pour soigner Satch et d'autres hommes victimes du même mal que Satch. Moi je continuais à manger ma viande. Merde alors ! Après manger il faudra que je règle une petite affaire...

PDV Vista

Je traînais notre chère sœur vers une pièce où elle pourrait dormir. N'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire ! Toute sauf la cabine de Père bien sûr ! Et la mienne aussi, je ne tiens pas à avoir ma petite sœur sûrement en chaleur enfermée dans ma chambre ! Et ce n'est pas mon genre de profiter des filles surtout quand elles sont bourrées ! Je suis un gentleman, pas Satch ! D'ailleurs à propos de celui là, paix à son âme quand la petite miss se réveillera !

Je me retourne et...OU ELLE EST PASSEE ?

Je ne comprends pas, je tenais pourtant sa main, ses bras. Elle a dû profiter de mon inattention, je me demande où elle est passée à présent.

PDV Ace

Marco n'a pas finit son assiette. J'ai vraiment envie de la manger, mais on m'a ordonné de lui apporter sous peine d'être privé de repas. Alors je m'aventure dans les couloirs menant à sa cabine. Juste devant la porte, je l'entends qui se fâche.

Marco : Va-t-en ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus remettre les pieds ici !

Il se fâchait contre quelqu'un... Mais qui ?

Ace : Marco ? Tout va bien ?

Marco : Oui, oui !

Ace : Je t'apporte le repas que tu n'as pas terminé.

Marco : Pose-le devant la porte, je le récupérerai.

J'obéis et je partis.

Ace : A plus !

Je continuais ma route pour rejoindre les autres.

PDV Marco : 

J'ouvris le porte et pris le plat. Je la refermais et posais l'assiette sur la petite table. Une tête se frottait contre ma jambe.

Marco : Mais tu vas me lâcher !

?: Non... J'ai besoin de toi Marco-san !

Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. Elle s'affiche en public complètement bourrée et me trahit. Ensuite, elle s'autorise encore à venir dans ma cabine !

Marco : Manami lâche-moi !

Elle me lâchait et s'effondrait en larmes. J'y suis allé trop fort? C'est vrai que j'ai été peut-être trop agressif...

Manami : Pardon... Excuse-moi de ne pas être comme tu le voudrais.

Elle est sérieuse ou c'est à cause de l'alcool ?

Manami : Je n'ai jamais souhaité faire du mal à quiconque, surtout à toi.

La troisième fois. La troisième fois que je la voix pleurer, mais cette fois là, c'est bien pire que les précédentes. Elle se trouvait prostrée comme si elle priait. Sauf qu'elle ne priait pas, elle pleurait et s'excusait, elle regrettait et ça se voyait. Mon instinct prit le dessus sur ma colère, je la pris dans mes bras et tentais de la calmer.

Je suis un homme, pas un monstre. J'ai un cœur et je ne peux ignorer les personnes tristes. J'ai été en colère contre elle, mais maintenant, le suis-je encore ?

**Blabla : Pardonnez-moi ! Je sais il manque 200 mots ! Mais j'avais plus d'idée donc... J'avais aussi la flemme de le faire le week-end dernier j'avoue. Donc ce week-end vous n'aurez pas de chapitre, il faudra attendre le 13/14 octobre. Merci à ma Beta, Je t'adore Amandine 3**

**Note 2 de la bêta : ** moi aimer quand Marco prendre Manami dans ses bras ! Thatch revient ici ! Ace toi aussi, comment avez-vous osé ! Revenez ici IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE PETE UN CABLE.**

**Thatch : OO Au secours ma princesse veut ma mort.**

**Amandine : THATCH ICI (l'attrape) ! Tu vas t'excusé expressément au prochain chapitre à Manami et toi aussi Ace ! C'est compris ?**

**Thatch et Ace déglutissent péniblement : Oui.**

**TT Grrrrr le pire c'est qu'on les adore ^^''.**

**Très bon chapitre.**


	16. Chapter 15

Oui je suis là ! J'avais juste la flemme c'est tout. Dorénavant, j'installe un nouveau rythme. Les chapitres sortiront toutes les deux semaines. Désoler mais avec les cours ça devient chaud et en plus si vous allez sur mon profil vous pourrez remarquer que j'ai plein de fiction en cours et que pendant les jours où je n'ai pas cours j'essaye de m'avancer. Et je fais une fiction sur skyrock avec ma petite amie (Oui je suis bisexuelle et alors ? Si ça ne vous plaît pas oust!) et là c'est à mon tour d'écrire le chapitre et...et puis en faite je crois que vous vous en foutez de ma vie alors je me tais.

Amandine un petit mot ? Chez moi les Beta ont le droit de parler !

**Note de la bêta :** Vista ! (les lecteurs savent qu'il est dans ce chapitre lol) =3.

OO beaucoup moins de faute ^^, mais il y en a encore. Ah oui appelles-moi Amandine tout court, j'ai du mal avec les Amandine-sama etc. ^^''. Dans son ensemble c'est un bon chapitre.

Chapitre 15 :

**PDV Manami**

Je me réveillais avec un horrible mal de crâne. J'ai fais un étrange rêve cette nuit : J'ai rêvé que je pleurais et Marco me serrait dans ses bras. Seulement je ne me rappelle plus la raison de mes pleurs. Derrière moi, je sens de la chaleur. Mais la chaleur de quo ou plutôt de qui ? Maintenant que je regarde, je ne suis pas dans ma cabine, mais celle de... Non ! Pas possible ! Je me retourne pour voir... MARCO !

Manami : M... Marco ?

Il ouvre un œil.

Marco : Quoi ?

Complètement stone.

Mnami : M… moi ici ?

Marco : Tu étais bourrée et...

Il s'est rendormi. Ok. J'ai dû complètement l'user... Et si ? Je vérifie. Ouf ! Il n'a pas abusé de moi ! Une fois rassurée, j'utilise la salle de bain de mon cher commandant et je m'habille pour ensuite m'éclipser en cuisine.

Je trouve tous mes frères là, allongés sur les tables. Ils ont dû faire la fête tard. Je me sers de quoi manger et boire dans la cuisine et je m'occupe de mon petit déjeuner.

Une fois rassasiée, je vais m'entraîner dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Vers onze heures et demie, j'entends un terrible raffut.

Toute la galerie a dû se réveiller... enfin surtout Père qui rigole assez fort...

Mais ça n'en parlons pas ! Il devait être en train de manger. Je continuais mon entraînement.

Manami : 195...198...199...

Ces nombres ? Le nombre de pompe que je fais depuis deux heures. Je suis sûre que Roronoa Zoro les fais plus vite que moi, mais je ne suis pas lui !

1. Je suis une fille.

2. Je suis brune et non verte.

3. Je suis moins musclée.

4. J'ai le sens de l'orientation.

5. Je suis plus belle.

6. Ou pas...

7. Je ne dors pas tout le temps.

8. Je ne suis pas flemmarde.

9. Je suis plus faible...

10. Et j'ai un cerveau... enfin je crois !

Voilà toutes les différences entre lui et moi. Donc vous voyez que je suis totalement différente et que... pourquoi je parle de ce type déjà ?

?: Manami !

Manami : Ah Curiel ! Ca va ?

En me voyant, Curiel éclatait de rire.

Manami : Quoi ? J'ai une tache ?

Curiel : Hahahaha ! Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

Manami : Non pourquoi ?

Curiel : Hier on a eu le droit à un beau strip-tease !

Manami : Ah, encore une infirmière qui...

Curiel : C'était toi, Manami.

Manami : QUOI ?!

Curiel : Tu étais bourrée et...

Manami : Je vais les tuer ces petits farceurs de ****** !

Je partis comme une furie à la recherche de ces deux imbéciles. Les connaissant, ils doivent être à la cuisine. Rah ! Ils vont regretter !

Mon arme à feu d'une main et un poignard de l'autre. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Effectivement, ils étaient là en train de se goinfrer. Satch se goinfrait de drague et Ace de nourriture.

Manami : Vous deux !

Infirmière (elle parle à Satch) : Commandant, la sous-commandante de Marco-sama va vous tuer...

Satch : T'inquiète !

Ace : Ah bonjour Manami, bien dormis ?

Manami : Merci, mais...VOUS ALLEZ CREVER !

Satch : Ace !

Ace : Je te couvre !

Satch s'enfuit tandis qu'Ace s'enflamme plus que jamais, sérieux !

Ace : Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais affronté, Manami.

Manami : Je crois aussi.

Je rangeais mon arme à feu sachant que ça ne lui ferait rien et sortis plusieurs poignards. Tous deux en position de combat, j'eus le droit d'attaquer la première. J'utilisais ma technique pour réapparaître derrière lui et le toucher. Seulement il n'était plus là. Je restais sur mes gardes et regardais partout. Un courant d'air chaud effleura mes côtes et du sang coula. Il était derrière moi !

Ace : Je t'ai observé pendant tes entraînements, je connais tes techniques. Celle-là ne prend pas avec moi !

Je souris. Un sourire plein d'arrogance. Il allait falloir que je trouve une autre technique. Avec tous les entraînements je dois bien avoir une technique. Mais mon point faible était qu'Ace a mangé un fruit du démon de type logia et que je ne peux utiliser mon arme à feu. Je dois absolument utiliser la rapidité et l'agilité.

Je devrais y arriver, je me suis beaucoup entrainée. Je suis devenue plus forte et je veux le prouver. Je n'ai plus de problème et je veux le démontrer. Je veux montrer à tout le monde que je suis heureuse d'être dans cette si grande famille ! Je vais te montrer ma joie de vivre, Ace !

Ace : Tu parais déterminée, c'est bien.

Manami : Tu vas voir comment je me suis améliorée !

Ace : Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

Manami : Oui ! Même que tu m'avais poussé dans l'eau !

Ace : C'est toi qui ne regardais pas devant toi !

Manami : Toi qui m'a poussé !

Ace : Toi !

Manami : Toi !

Ace : Mais non c'est toi !

Manami : Arrête de mentir !

Ace : Je ne mens jamais !

Manami : Mais bien sûr !

On se jetait l'un sur l'autre pour commencer notre bataille Zoro/Sanji ! Tiens ça me rappelle des souvenirs...

Bref on se battait comme des gamins, c'est sûr qu'avec Ace rien n'est sérieux. Alors qu'on allait tomber par dessus bord, une voix retentit. Une voix grave.

Barbe Blanche : Ca suffit mes enfants !

Nous arrêtions notre petit combat sous la voix grave et autoritaire de Père.

Barbe Blanche : Ace ! N'embête pas ta petite sœur !

Manami : Hey ! Je suis pas petite !

Ace : T'es plus petite que moi c'est tout !

Manami : Nan !

Ace : Si !

Manami : Na...

Barbe Blanche : Ca suffit !

Ace : Pardon Père.

Manami : C'est de ta faute...

Ace : Gamine...

Marco : Mais vous allez arrêter oui !

Il était là, à côté de Père. Je me tus pour l'admirer. Toujours aussi... ananas.

Manami : Désolé Capitaine ananas...

Marco : Manami !

On se parlait, comme si de rien n'était.

Manami : Oui c'est bien moi !

J'étais redevenue la petite Manami, insolente envers son capitaine.

Marco : Rah ! Tu m'énerves !

Et voilà qu'il boude ! Tout le monde a retrouvé son âme d'enfant aujourd'hui ?

On rigolait tous ensemble de la tête que pouvait faire Marco. Ce commandant si mature pourtant... Et puis tout à coup, on n'aperçut plus Marco.

Manami : Commandant ? Où êtes-vous ?

Ace : Marco a disparu !

Marco : Mais non je suis là !

Vista : Où est-t-il ?

Marco : Ici ! En bas !

Satch : Il se passe quoi ?

Manami : Ananas-san a disparu !

Marco : Manami je vais te tuer !

Satch : Vous êtes tous myope c'est tout !

Satch regardait le sol et prit un enfant dans ses bras. Cet enfant avait des cheveux blonds.

Manami : Que fait ce gosse ici ?

Enfant : Je suis pas un gosse !

Je pinçais les joues de l'enfant.

Enfant : Aïeuh !

Manami : Il est à croquer !

Ace : Alors t'as qu'à t'en occuper !

Je lâchais les joues de l'enfant qui se les massaient.

Manami : Alors ça non ! Hors de question de m'occuper d'un deuxième gosse !

Barbe Blanche : Deuxième gosse ?

Manami : Ace est un vrai gamin, alors oui un deuxième gosse !

Père ria tandis que Ace grognait.

Barbe Blanche : Très bien, Manami tu t'occuperas de cet enfant.

Manami : D'accord...

Non, mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord du tout ! Y'a pas marquer ''Nounou'' sur mon front !

Barbe Blanche : Tu prendras la cabine de Marco en attendant sa réapparition.

Manami : Très bien Père.

Je portais le gamin dans la chambre du commandant.

Manami : Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

Enfant : Idiote c'est moi, Marco !

Manami : Laisse-moi rire petit nain ! Hahahaha !

Enfant : J… Je peux te le prouver !

Manami : Ah oui ? Et com...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une paire de lèvre se plaquait contre les miennes. Celles du gosse ! Non, mais il est fou ? Il veut crever ?

Une langue audacieuse vient caresser la mienne. Je le tenais presser contre mon corps. Mais ce goût ! C'est... Non pas possible. Et pourtant, c'est bien lui, c'est la salive de Marco. Il brisa le baiser, me défiant du regard.

Enfant : Alors ?

Manami : C… capitaine !

Marco : C'est bon, tu me crois ?

Manami : Oui...

Marco : Alors pose-moi !

J'obéis sans discuter.

Manami : Comment tu t'es retrouvé comme ça ?

Marco : Une fille aux cheveux roses.

Manami : Mais encore ?

Marco : C'est une des onze supernovas, Jewelry Bonney.

Manami : Et alors ?

Marco : Elle a le pouvoir d'agir sur l'âge des gens. Elle m'a transformé en gosse.

Manami : Ca te réussis bien, tu es tellement mignon !

Marco : Manami !

Manami : Hihihi !

Marco : Si tu continues tu es privé de repas !

Manami : Un gamin ne me privera pas de repas !

Marco : Ferme-la tu m'énerves !

Je me tus. Je me rappel à présent que notre situation n'a pas été réglée.

Marco : Tu vas m'aider à retrouver cette femme.

Manami : En échange ?

Marco : Manami, je t'en veux encore tu sais.

Manami : ….

Marco : Mais ma haine s'est apaisée alors si tu m'aide je veux bien essayer.

Manami : M… merci.

Marco : Alors on fait équipe, sous-commandant ?

Manami : A vos ordres, Commandant !

….

PDV Satch

Je les observais encore une fois. Il avait finalement réussis à la pardonner ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je gloussais de contentement. J'espère sincèrement les voir ensemble.

En ce qui concerne la fille aux cheveux roses, j'ai déjà entendu parler d'elle. Elle se serait infiltrée sur le bateau ? Tant que ces deux là font équipes, on peut ce la couler douce !

Vista : Satch ? Tu fais quoi ?

Satch : Euh... Rien du tout !

Vista : On n'écoute pas aux portes ! Tu devrais le savoir !

Satch : Mais je n'écoutais pas aux portes !

Vista : Mais oui !

Satch : Bon ok, mais c'est pour leur couple que je fais ça !

Vista : Ils sont en couple ?

Satch : Oh lalala ! Tu es vraiment le dernier à ne rien savoir !

Vista : Vas-y raconte !

Je racontais toute l'histoire quand...

/SBAAAAAM/

Manami : SATCH ! ON N'ECOUTE PAS AUX PORTES !

Vista : Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit !

Satch : X.x

J'étais complètement K.O. Le coup que m'avait porté Manami m'a été fatal...

PDV Vista

Manami tenait la petite main du commandant de la première division. Elle était folle de rage et ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Oui, elle était enfin elle-même. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Oui, la petite Manami a trouvé sa place. Sa place est parmi nous.

**Blabla :**** Le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines SI j'ai plein de petites review !**


	17. Chapter 16

Je vous remercie à tous de votre fidélité ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir que vous lisez ma fiction ! Aux prochains chapitres, j'installe les réponses aux rewiews ! Vous aurez les réponses sur le chapitre suivant. Je ''surf '' sur avec mon téléphone portable et il me sera plus facile de vous répondre sur les chapitres suivants. Alors venez petit lecteur, lisez et commenter !

A et beaucoup m'ont demandé comment est Marco en gosse alors j'ai essayer de faire un dessin de Manami et Marco.

Lien: w w w . hostingpics viewer . php ? id = 478871Marco enfant . jpg (sans les espaces)

Après "hostingpics" rajouter ".net" et après ".net" rajouté "/" Ce qui donne: /viewer Si sa ne marche pas signaler le moi.

Amandine : XD Dit donc Barbe Blanche il cède bien vite. X3 j'aime trop ce chapitre, surtout Marco ! Sinon tu me surcharges pas lol.

Chapitre 16 :

PDV Manami :

Je portais mon commandant sur mon dos. En l'observant de plus près, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il était pareil en enfant qu'en adulte. Je veux dire physiquement il a la même coupe de cheveux. Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Je suis bête ou quoi ? Par contre niveau mental, c'est vraiment un gamin ! Il fait des caprices pour tout et pour rien et boude quand je lui dis : ''Si tu continues tu auras la fessée !''

Quoi que maintenant s'est devenue ma phrase préférée ! Mais je suis toujours amoureuse de mon cher commandant et il est si irrésistible !

Marco : Manami, on a quelque chose à faire !

Manami : …

Marco : Ouhou !

Une main s'agitait devant ma figure. Celle du gosse. Je sortis de ma rêverie et repris mon chemin. Je fis descendre Marco de mon dos.

Manami : Tu es lourd...

Marco : Merci...

Manami : Il n'y a pas de quoi...

Marco : Trouve-la !

Manami : Aye...

J'ai jamais vu plus passionnant que cette conversation. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé normalement ? Un bon moment ! Vous voulez savoir comment est Marco en gamin ? Petit, joues un peu grosses, une petite bouille mignonne. Il arrive à peu près à ma taille, la taille d'un gosse de 6 ans environ. Je me demande quelle taille elle fait en dessous de son pantal...STOP PENSEES DE FAN-GIRL ! Il ne faut pas que je parte dans des pensées aussi perverses ! Faudrait que j'arrête le chocolat ça fait grandir trop vite ma libido...

Je décide de passer dans la salle commune où Satch, Ace, Curiel, Izou et quelques autres commandants doivent se trouver, pour leur demander de l'aide.

Manami : Hey ! Les gars ! J'aurais besoin de vous !

Satch : Ace et moi on est partant !

Ace : Quand même il est trop Marco en enfant !

Marco : Ace ferme-la !

Et voilà ! Marco boudait encore !

Manami : Arrête de bouder sinon...

Marco : Ah nan ! Tu sors pas celle-là en public !

Il devenait tout rouge ! J'allais sortir la phrase de la fessée !

Izou : Il s'agirait que l'on t'aide à rendre la taille adulte à Marco ?

Manami : Oui ! La fille qui a fait ça à des cheveux rose. Le bateau est grand et je voudrais que quelques divisions m'aident.

Izou : Moi ça sera bon.

Vista : Il ne faut pas que trop de divisions se mobilisent sinon elle se doutera de quelque chose.

Manami : Je vais voir Père dans quelques minutes.

Satch : Il vaudrait mieux avoir son avis !

Manami : Allez tu viens bout de chou ?  
Marco : Manami !

Eclat de rire général. Le commandant se cache derrière une de mes jambes rouge de honte.

Marco : Quand j'aurais retrouvé ma taille tu verras !

Manami : On verra ça !

Je sortis et me rendis comme prévu dans la cabine de Père.

Manami : Père.

Barbe Blanche : Ma fille !

Il regarda de plus près Marco.

Barbe Blanche : M... mais ?! Fils ?

Marco : Père. C'est bien moi. Au moins vous m'avez reconnue du premier coup pas comme certaine !

Manami : Je ne me sens pas concernée...

Barbe Blanche : Tu venais pour me demander quelque chose ?

Manami : Je souhaiterai avoir la permission de prendre en chasse avec quelques divisions la personne qui a fait ça.

Barbe Blanche : Deux divisions suffiront pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. La deuxième et la seizième. Marco et toi chercherez à part des autres.

Manami : Merci Père !

Marco sortit en premier de la pièce et je le suivis. On retourna dans la salle commune et avertis les divisions concernées par ''la battue''.

Marco : Ace et Izou ! Vous êtes les deux divisions qui nous aiderons.

Les deux commandants partirent rassembler une poignée d'homme et nous commencions la chasse. Ace partait dans la partie nord et Izou dans la partie sud du bateau. Quant à nous, on allait à ma cabine pour récupérer quelques armes que j'avais laissées. Marco battait du pied et devenait impatient.

Marco : Bon alors ça viens !

Manami : Attends deux minutes j'ai même pas commencé à chercher !

Pauvre petit Ananas ! Il est de mauvaise humeur le petit ! J'attachais mon arme à feu à ma ceinture et fermais la porte de ma chambre à clef. On ne savait jamais avec cette Jewerly Bonney qui traînait dans le coin !

Marco : On commence par l'est du navire.

Manami : Aye commandant !

Je suivais Marco. A vrai dire, je ne connaissais pas ce navire par cœur. Les seuls chemins que je connais sont : La cuisine, ma chambre, la chambre de Marco, la pièce commune, la chambre de Père et la grande salle à manger. Ça fait au moins 6 mois que je suis ici, mais je ne me suis jamais intéressée aux autres pièces... Oui c'est bête je sais. Nous continuons de marcher, mais rien. J'espère que les autres avaient trouvé quelque chose...

PDV Izou :

J'avais pris quelques hommes et j'ai commencé à fouiller dans la zone sud du navire. Nous entendîmes plusieurs petits rires, des rires de femmes. Les infirmières ne rigolaient pas comme ça et Manami rigole peu …. Ca ne peut qu'être la fille rose bonbon !

…. : Bouh !

Homme : Ah !

Un de mes hommes prit peur... Cette fille s'amusait avec nous !

Izou : Restez calme ! Regardez dans tous les recoins !

… : Je suis là...

Homme : Capitaine ?

Izou : Où te caches-tu Jewerly Bonney ?!

…. : Tu ne le sauras pas ! Cherche encore !

Izou : Grr ! Trouvez-là !

Mes hommes se mirent en mouvement et cherchèrent. J'en retrouvais plusieurs, certains en bébé et certains en vieux. Je sais, je vais la poursuivre jusqu'à Manami et Marco. Je vais contacter Ace, il nous aidera. Il ne faut surtout pas que Satch la voit, sinon il va lui faire la cour et hop, un Bébé/Papy Satch ! Quoi que s'il se transforme en vieux, il pourra raconter des histoires à Marco... FAUT QUE J'ARRÊTE MES CONNERIES ! Marco retrouvera sa taille et puis basta !

Je rentre dans une pièce, prend mon escargophone et appelle Ace pour lui confier mon plan. Puis j'avertis Marco et sa lieutenante.

Je marchais en suivants le bruit de ses pas. Elle accélérait et je fis de même. Je pris un raccourcis et la devançait. Je la vis, cheveux rose, un chapeau vert sur la tête, portant un petit haut blanc et un short tenu par des bretelles. Au visage elle possédait aussi un piercing. Elle semblait bien s'amuser vu son expression, je m'avançais vers elle et elle s'enfuit dans la direction que je voulais : Vers l'ouest où se trouvais mon frère et ma sœur. Normalement, Ace est en route et on devrait se croiser pour qu'elle tourne au bon moment. Elle ne s'est sans doute pas rendu compte qu'elle tombait dans notre piège !

PDV Ace :

J'avais reçu le message d'Izou et j'étais en route. Il m'a également indiqué la position de mini Marco et de sa tutrice. Je trouvais mon frère plus capricieux et boudeur depuis sa transformation. Mais je trouve ça marrant, vu qu'il est plus petit j'en profite pour lui piquer son repas !

Homme : Commandant, nous sommes arrivés au croisement, c'est à vous de jouer !

Ace : Bien.

Je m'enflammais et m'avançais doucement. Je voyais une fille rose courir. Je m'élançais et elle tournait à gauche. Mais non c'est à droite qu'il fallait tourner ! Mes hommes s'élancèrent tous ensemble, mais ils furent...vieillis ? Rajeuni ?

Izou : Ace ! Bon dieu, mais tu n'es qu'un incapable !

Ace : M...

Izou : Poursuis-là ou tu es privé de repas !

Ace : Aye...

Tout le temps la même chose ! On n'accuse que moi ! J'obéis sous la menace et la plaqua contre le sol ce qui lui brûla le dos. Je lui passais les mains derrière le dos en la tenant fermement.

Ace : Izou !

Izou lui passait les menottes en granit marin et elle gigotait un peu essayant de s'échapper.

Izou : Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es pas un incapable.

Ace : Alors j'aurai le droit à une côtelette ?

Izou : Oui...

Je sautais de joie, heureux de ne pas être privé de repas. Quand je me retournais, je vis mon frère sur le dos de ma petite sœur. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

Marco : Ace ! Un bruit de trop et le repas te passe sous le nez !

Ace : Désolé Marco !

Manami : Tu vois que tu es mignon commandant !

Marco : Je veux juste retrouver ma taille et mon âge normal et après je te botterais le cul !

Oulalala ! Pas content le Marco ! Manami a dû le pousser à bout !

Izou : Ah Mana' ! Marco ! Emmenez-la voir Père !

Manami : Aye Izou-san !

Manami attrapait les bras de la prisonnière et l'emmenait. Je retournais à la salle commune avec Izou et on congédia les hommes de nos divisions en attendant que Jewerly Bonney leur rende leur âge.

PDV Manami :

Je tenais fermement la supernovae et Marco toqua à la porte. Père nous autorisa à entrer.

Barbe Blanche : Alors c'est toi la cause de tout ce raffut... Je te prierai de tout remettre en ordre !

Bonney : Vous avez apparemment tous oublié, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween !

Barbe Blanche : Mais les blagues, on ne les fait pas pour le poisson d'Avril ?

Bonney : Avril ? C'est trop long ! Et puis l'ananas là ! Il est plutôt chou comme ça !

Marco : Mais vous allez vous la fermer !

Manami : Ne le provoque pas, je l'ai déjà assez embêté.

Bonney : Je veux bien tout remettre en ordre à une seule condition.

Barbe Blanche : Laquelle ?

Bonney : Que l'on fasse un banquet avec plein de nourriture et surtout des pizzas !  
Barbe Blanche : C'est accepté. Tu promets ?

Bonney : Je promets.

Sous les ordres de Père, je relâchais Jewerly. Elle rendit sa taille normale à Marco qui me dépassait de nouveau en taille. Je me sentais toute petite devant sa fureur.

Manami : Euh… Marco...

Père nous fîmes sortir et il allait dans la salle commune avec ses infirmières prêtent à intervenir en cas de problème.

Marco : Allons sur le pont.

Je le suivis calmement. On se retrouva face à face. Sa grandeur m'écrasait.

Manami : Euh... J'en ai trop fait ?

Marco : Non. Sans blague !

Ok, j'en ai trop fait !

Blabla : Et voilà ! Bon j'ai décidé que pendant les vacances se sera un chapitre par semaine et pendant les jours de cours, deux chapitre par semaine. Je ne veux pas trop surcharger Amandine qui a aussi sa fiction à écrire et que je vous conseille d'aller voir si vous aimez Barbe Blanche et son équipage !


	18. Chapter 17

Merci de vos commentaires !

Réponse au review:

Clairedixi : Et bien ma chère la suite est servie ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fais rire dans le précédent chapitre ! Merci de me suivre depuis le début (il me semble)

marie65 : Pour avoir embêter bébé Marco ? Tu vas le savoir.

Lajulie : Excuse moi pour le commentaire que j'ai mis sur ta fiction ais le chapitre 1 ressemble vraiment à une autre fic. Bref, pour les dessins je t'expliquerai par message privé. Envoie-moi un message et je t'explique.

Simili D Axel : Moi non plus j'ai pas résisté à embêter Marco. Mais c'est surtout pour vous faire rire. Quoi que rien d'écrire des conneries ça me fais rire moi même !

Miako : Salut, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec le "Bâclé", car je prépare le chapitre pendant une semaine, pour qu'il soit bien.

Je pense que par contre ma première fic "La fille qui venait d'un autre monde", est bâclée, celle-ci je pense qu'elle l'est bien moins.

Après je ne suis pas non plus une auteur de talent ^^' il y a mieux je m'en doute, mais moins bon, je vais essayer de m'améliorer quand même.

Pour Halloween, tu sais c'est une fanfiction donc on suit le manga, mais on a le droit de rajouter quelques petits trucs fantaisistes et ça rajoute de l'humour et ouvre des portes pour des scènes causasses.^^

Après tu dis que tu ne sais pas quand Marco redevient adulte ? J'ai vérifié dans mon texte et voilà la phrase en question que tu as peut-être loupé : "Elle rendit sa taille normale à Marco qui me dépassait de nouveau en taille"

C'est pas grave, ça peux arriver à tout le monde de rater quelque chose =D

Après dans une fanfiction, tout peux arriver^^, alors pourquoi pas Bonney ?^^

Pour les informations sur Manami je trouvais qu'ils y en avaient déjà pas mal dans les précédents chapitres….

J'ai aussi parlé avec ma Beta et elle est d'accord que j'aurai dû rajouter des indications sur les moments de la journée. Donc j'en ai mis dans ce chapitre j'espère que c'est mieux !

Amandine : Pauvre Manami =3. Marco espèce de Sadique indélicat !

Sur ceux le chapitre 17 !

Chapitre 17:

_Moby__ Dick, 18h30._

PDV Externe

Jewerly Bonney mangeait sous l'œil prudent de Barbe Blanche. Effectivement l'homme le plus fort du monde a dû accepter la condition de la supernovae pour que ses fils retrouvent un âge normal. Les cuisiniers préparaient la nourriture pour le grand banquet et se dépêchèrent d'amener des petits encas à la pirate.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant de la première division courait pour sauver sa peau. Le commandant de la première était en colère, sa subordonnée avait trop joué avec lui. Elle l'avait humilié et traité comme un enfant. Il détestait ça. Elle se cachait sachant qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre son commandant.

PDV Manami

Oui, je l'avais poussé à bout. Je n'aurai peut être pas dû.

Je me cache dans une des cales du bateau. Par la trappe, je peux voir le feu bleu et jaune qui orne mon commandant en colère. Derrière lui, une poignée d'hommes et quelques commandants tentent de le calmer.

Pour arrêter ça, il faut que je sorte de ma cachette. Oui, c'est lâche de me cacher. Il faut que j'assume.

Je sors de la cale et me pointe derrière lui.

Manami : Commandant, je suis prête à subir mon châtiment pour vous avoir manqué de respect.

Oui, dans ce cas là il est préférable d'être sage et obéissante. Son feu est plus ardent que jamais.

Marco : Toi ! Tu nettoieras le pont pendant un mois tous les matins ! Tu as de la chance que tout le monde me retienne de...

Barbe Blanche : Ça suffit mes enfants !

Hou la la ! Père n'était pas content du tout !

Barbe Blanche : Marco, calme-toi fils !

Marco était comme terrifié. Ses flammes disparurent et il retrouva sa forme humaine. On ne pouvait pas désobéir à Père et je viens de m'en rendre compte.

Barbe Blanche : Bien, maintenant je ne veux pas de bagarre. On mange très bientôt. Manami, ton supérieur te donnera la punition qui convient quant à toi Marco, tu viendras dans ma cabine après le repas. Est-ce clair ?

Marco : Très Père.

L'homme le plus fort du monde partit avec l'aide de ses infirmières. Il doit sûrement se déplacer dans la salle à manger pour dîner. Il doit toujours surveiller Jewerly Bonney. Quoi que quelques uns de mes frères s'en occupent...

Marco : Tu mangeras ce soir, demain tu commenceras ta tâche...

Manami : Quand même, c'était marrant non ?

Homme : Euh... Lieutenant. Si je peux me permettre n'en rajoutez pas.

Manami : Je m'excuse... Je vais aider les cuisiniers.

Je partis dans les cuisines. J'empêchais Ace de piquer dans les réserves et je jetais un regard méfiant vers celle qui a tourmenté le calme de notre équipage. Arrivé dans les cuisines, j'obéis au chef qui m'ordonnait les tâches à faire.

L'heure du repas était arrivée. Mes frères victimes de Jewerly se mettaient à la queue leu-leu.

Barbe Blanche : Comme promis, rends leur âge normal à mes fils !

Jewerly : Très bien. Hihihihi !

Un par un, ils redeviennent tous normaux. Marco était déjà redevenu normal au moment où j'avais emmené la coupable dans la cabine de Père.

Les pizzas s'amenèrent sur la table et tout le monde était là. On buvait, on mangeait et on s'amusait. On buvait... Façon de parler je ne bois plus depuis l'incident de l'autre fois ! Les strip-teases non merci, c'est pas trop pour moi ! Puis j'aime pas quand Satch bave en imaginant certaines choses à mon sujet...

Vous direz que ma relation avec Marco est étrange ? C'est vrai, il m'a pardonné, mais n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Et je ne le ferai pas !

On dit souvent que c'est les hommes qui doivent faire le premier pas... Mais je crois que ça ne compte pas pour des pirates... Mince alors !

D'un côté, une partie de poker commença, de l'autre, les infirmières priaient Père de ne pas trop boire, tandis que lui rigolait. Moi je restais près de la pirate pour la surveiller. Elle n'arrêtait pas de manger et c'était impressionnant.

Manami : Excuse-moi, mais... comment tu fais pour manger tout ça ?

Elle avalait sa bouchée.

Bonney : Je ne sais pas ! Depuis ma naissance c'est comme ça !

Manami : Je comprends.

Bonney : Désolé pour le bazar que j'ai foutu, mais je m'embêtais à mort !

Manami : Vous comptez …

Bonney : Ne t'inquiète pas, je pars juste après. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, le One Piece m'attend !

Ace : Laisse tomber Jewerly, Père sera le Roi des Pirates !

Bonney : Hahahahaha !

La soirée continua. Je jouais un peu au poker. Sans me vanter je suis plutôt douée ! J'ai gagné contre Vista, ensuite contre Izou, mais j'ai perdu contre Marco qui a gagné contre Ace.

Manami : La prochaine fois je gagnerai contre toi, Marco !

Marco : C'est ce que l'on verra !

Izou parlait avec Ace en rigolant. Je crois qu'il parle de nous. Satch partit dans une chambre avec une infirmière à ses talons. Encore un plant cul je suppose... Pour une fois qu'il a une touche je ne vais pas lui en vouloir !

PDV Externe

Izou : Pour une fois ils ne se disputent pas...

Ace : Rouai crai crai ! (Ouai c'est vrai)

Une goutte coulait sur le visage de Izou. Genre: - - ''

Izou : Ace... Manami t'a déjà dit de ne pas...

Ace : Désolé ! C'est vrai que pour une fois ils parlent comme des civilisés !

Izou : Non, là il parle comme deux bêtes qui se lancent un défi !

Vista : Je me demande quand ils vont arrêter de se tourner autour ! Un chat et une souris, voilà ce qu'ils sont !

Ace : Oh Vista ! Depuis quand tu es là ?

Vista : Depuis le début de votre conversation !

Izou : Satch dirait ''Marco en met du temps pour la mettre dans son lit !''

Vista : Il est lui même au lit... Ce bon vieux Satch.

Ace : Il est pas si vieux que ça ! La barbe n'a même pas encore poussée !

Izou : ….Sans commentaire !

PDV Manami

Manami : Tu sais ce que l'on va faire ?

Marco : Une partie de carte ? Comme ça je te prouverai que je suis le plus fort !

Manami : Non, un bras de fer !

Il souriait.

Marco : Très bien !

On s'installait sur une table, nos bras levés.

Joz : Hey les gras, Marco et Manami font un bras de fer !

Du monde se retrouvait autour de nous. Père nous regardait avec amusement. Il devait être à moitié saoul connaissant son penchant pour la boisson.

Nos mains se joignirent. Avoir de nouveau un contact physique avec lui me rappelait quelques souvenirs. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rougir ! J'allais gagner ce combat de force ! Ma fierté est en jeu. Même s'il y a beaucoup de chance pour que je perde, je suis déterminée !

Joz : Je peux donner le top départ ?

Marco : Te gêne pas !

Joz : Bien. Vous êtes prêt ?

Manami : C'est bon.

Marco : Quand tu veux Joz.

Joz : Trois.

Nos mains se serrèrent.

Joz : Deux.

Nos muscles se contractèrent.

Joz : Un…

Nous étions aux aguets.

Joz : C'est partis !

Nos forces entrèrent en conflit pour pousser le bras de l'autre sur la table. Faire tomber le bras de l'autre sur la table… un jeu de force brute. Un jeu stupide me direz-vous. Un jeu de pirate !

Je mettais toute ma force pour gagner. Son bras flanchait, mais il reprenait le dessus sur moi.

Homme de la flotte : Allez commandant !

Izou : Moi je suis pour Manami. Elle peut y arriver.

Ace : Une fille ne peut pas battre Marco !

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon intention sous peine de lui laisser une faille. Je gardais mon regard planté dans le sien. Je ne baissais pas ma garde. J'y mettais toute ma force.

Un bras s'abattit sur la table.

Plusieurs hommes : OUUUUAAAAIIII !

Vista : Allez passe la monnaie Joz !

J'avais... perdu. Mes yeux écarquillés redevinrent vite normaux. Un regard de haine transperça mon adversaire, qui rigolait. Bouder serait immature venant de ma part, un truc de fillette et je ne le suis plus. Je pris le verre de Marco et le bus cul sec.

Manami : Vengeance...

Marco : C'est pas grave je peux m'en resservir un autre ! Hahaha !

Bon, ça aussi c'est immature. Mais ça m'énerve tellement !

Vista : Allez allez, tu as moins de force c'est tout !

Manami : Tu as parié contre moi alors va-t-en !

Joz : Il fait froid tout un coup... Ace réchauffe-nous Manami, elle est en colère et ça...

Manami : Refroidis l'ambiance ? On a un radiateur ambulant sur pattes dans l'équipage alors aucun problème !

Je sortis de la pièce. J'entendis des bruits étranges. Je me rapprochais de la porte en question et…. Satch ? Des sons obscènes entraient dans mes oreilles. Mes joues se chauffèrent et mes sens se perturbèrent. Je glissais contre la porte. Des gémissements de la part de l'infirmière mélangés aux grondements rauques que Satch produisaient. Mon bas du ventre s'enflammait. Je restais quelque minutes jusqu'à que les sons se stoppèrent. Je restais là à rêvasser quand je me rendis compte que la situation étant gênante, elle le serait plus encore si quelqu'un me trouvait ici. Ce serait complètement honteux en fait ! Je me relevais et partis rapidement dans ma chambre.

Je me déshabillais et me mis en pyjama avant d'entrer dans mon lit, mais j'eus malheureusement du mal à m'endormir. Les gémissements de Satch embrumaient mon esprit...

_Le lendemain_

? : DEBOUT MATELOS ! TU AS DU TRAVAIL !

Je me réveillais, me redressais et ouvris les yeux.

Manami : Marco... il est que...

Je regardais l'heure.

Manami : Cinq heures du matin ?!

Marco : Je te signale que le pont t'attend !

Manami : Mais cinq heures du matin, tu exagères !

Marco : C'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève.

Manami : Sale fou !

Marco : Non je suis juste commandant.

Il sortit de la pièce. Je me lavais et m'habillais d'un petit haut rouge et d'un short en jean. Une tenue bien simple. J'allais à la cuisine pour répéter l'opération que je faisais tous les matins : le petit déjeuner.

Satch n'était pas là, t'en mieux je n'avais pas envie de le croiser.

Izou, Joz, Vista et Marco étaient debout. Ace et les autres devaient dormir. Quoi que c'est normal à cinq heures du matin ! Je m'assis à ma place, la gueule de zombie fixant mon commandant.

Joz : Ca va pas Manami ?

Manami : Cinq heures... du matin !

Vista : Il est actuellement cinq heure trente du matin, ma chère !

Manami : Taisez-vous !

Ma tête s'abattit sur la table. C'était le début d'une longue journée. Oui, une très longue journée !

Blabla : Et voilà ! Vous en penser quoi ? D'après la dernière critique que j'ai eu j'ai essayé de situer mon histoire dans le temps. J'espère que j'ai bien fais.

Sur ceux à dans deux semaines !


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour a tous !  
Merci beaucoup à tous, j'adore lire vos petits commentaires encourageant !

Amandine : XD MDR Oh Thatch !

Maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

Clairedixi : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que de chapitre était plus...vivant ? Pour tout t'avouer j'étais dans un grande déprime a cause de ma petite amie et quand j'ai écris le chapitre 17 tous s'était arrangé donc j'étais plus joyeuse. Je pense que c'est a cause de ça que le chapitre précédent était mieux que les autres ^_^

Simili D Axel : Je sais, il y est allé un peu fort ^^ '' Mais Manami te remercie pour ton soutiens !

Portgas D Lucy : Merci de ta proposition pour ton aide ! Je n'hésiterai pas si j'ai un petit creux !

Par rapport à Marco et Manami, si je les avais laissé vivre le parfait amour, cela aurait été ennuyé pour les lecteurs. Je me souviens d'une review critique sur le fait que Marco et Manami filait le parfait amour...alors que c'était faux ! Le lecteur s'est arrêté vers le chapitre après leur déclaration et n'est pas allé chercher plus loin...

Mais bon, passons ! C'est juste pour te dire que ce serai ennuyeux si il n'avait pas d'obstacle et pour tout te dire je n'ai pas encore une idée de comment va se terminer cette ficiton, mais il y a encore beaucoup de chapitre à venir !

Marie 65 : Voici la suite !

Chapitre 18 :

_Pont du Moby Dick, 6h du matin._

PDV Manami

Je frottais le sol de toutes mes forces. Pourquoi je suis de corvée déjà ? Ah oui, je me suis moquée de mon commandant. Au lieu de me moquer de lui, j'aurais dû essayer de regagner son cœur ! Mais quelle idiote je fais !

Marco : Allez allez, du nerf !

Manami : Oui Commandant...

Je frottais plus fort. Mais quelle torture ! Le pont était si grand et il était si tôt ! J'avais déjà mal aux bras. Ce travail avait déjà un avantage : Cela me musclait un peu les bras et donc j'avais une chance de monter en puissance !

_Dortoirs, 8h du matin_

PDV Externe

Petit à petit, l'équipage se réveillait, nombre de division se levaient à 8 heures, sauf celle d'Ace bien sûr !

Comme chaque matin, ils se levèrent et allèrent déjeuner. Sauf que ce matin, les petites cachoteries étaient au rendez-vous. C'est vrai que voir la lieutenante de la première division, en train de nettoyer le pont était rare. Les hommes fixèrent ses fesses en commentant leur rondeur. Mais les yeux de ses messieurs étaient plus dirigés vers la poitrine de la jeune fille qui bougeait en rythme avec sa propriétaire. Manami, à quatre pattes, frottant le sol fort. On peut être sûr que les fantasmes et les commentaires circulaient entre les hommes. La lieutenante n'était pas une bombe, mais la voir dans une telle position rendait le regard de ces messieurs lubrique.

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin.

Manami : Vous avez bientôt fini de me fixer comme ça ?

La jeune fille était en colère. Elle devait nettoyer le pont et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Elle se levait avançant vers les hommes qui commençaient à voir peur. Elle dégageait une aura terrifiante. Manami avait raison d'être en colère, elle devait nettoyer le pont et supporter les mâles de l'équipage la mataient sans gène.

… : Tout le monde au réfectoire ! Laissez Manami tranquille et ne l'embêtez plus sous aucun prétexte !

Hommes : A vos ordres Commandant !

Manami s'arrêtait, serrant ses poings tête baissée.

… : De rien.

Manami : Je ne t'avais rien demandé Marco.

Marco : Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tues tout le monde.

« Je ne serai pas capable de tuer mes frères » pensait la jeune fille.

Marco : Et je n'aime pas les voir te fixer comme ça. Continue de frotter jusqu'au zénith !

Je me remis à quatre pattes pour frotter. Je n'aurais rien de plus intéressant à faire ce matin...

PDV Externe

_9h du matin_

Joz et Izou se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la deuxième division. Il était l'heure de réveiller ces flemmards ! Tel Commandant tels sous-fifres !

Joz cassa la porte et Izou entra.

Izou : Merci frérot

Joz : Pas de quoi Izou !

Une entrée fracassante comme toujours !

Izou : Ace, Satch a mangé toute la viande qui se trouvait dans le frigo !

Joz : Réveille-toi vite !

Ace ouvrait rapidement les yeux, se levait et s'habilla super vite.

Ace : Hein quoi ? Il a tout mangé ?

Et il fonçait dans la cuisine.

Izou : Tope-là Joz !

Deux mains se tapèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Joz : Bien joué !

Izou : Toi aussi tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection !

Ils sortirent de la pièce en riant.

Du côté de Satch, il assurait à Ace qu'il n'avait pas mangé toute la viande et que l'allumette humaine a été victime d'une machination pour qu'il se lève.

Satch : Tu es tombé dans leur piège Ace.

Ace : Roh ! Je me fais tout le temps avoir !

Satch : Hahaha !

Ace s'assit et mangeait en boudant un peu.

Les heures passèrent, les flottes d'Izou et de Satch s'apprêtèrent à partir en missions pour vérifier que tout allait bien sur les îles qui se trouvaient près de leur position actuelle. Manami s'était attribuée une petite pause.

Satch : Tu veux un jus de fruit ?

Manami : Ah oui je veux bien !

Satch revenait avec un jus d'ananas.

Manami : J'espère que tu n'as pas fais de mal à Marco ?

Satch rigola de bon cœur et Manami aussi.

Satch : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ai rien fais ! Je sais que tu as besoin de lui !

Manami : Je suis épuisée !

Satch : Mais maintenant le pont est propre !

Manami sourit, elle était complètement K.O.

Satch : Quelle dommage que tu sois fatiguée, je voulais faire des choses avec toi ce soir !

Elle rougit furieusement.

Manami : Satch !

Et lui rigola.

Satch : Je plaisante ! Allez je dois y aller.

Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Satch : A ce soir et ne fais pas de bêtise.

Manami : Promis !

Il partit avec Izou et on allait sûrement les revoir ce soir.

PDV Manami

J'avais mal au dos et au bras. Mes jambes étaient engourdies et j'avais besoin d'un bon lit chaud. Alors évidemment j'allais dans ma cabine m'affaler sur mon lit. Je m'endormis très rapidement d'ailleurs !

Les couvertures m'apportèrent la chaleur et mon repos fut doux et agréable.

Je ne sais pas quand on accostera sur une île, je dois avouer que ça fait un moment que l'on n'a pas posé le pied sur la terre ferme depuis un moment. Ça me manque quelque peu.

Après trois bonnes heures de sommeil, je fus réveillée par un Curiel plus que pressé.

Curiel : Allez debout, dépêche-toi !

Manami : Hein ? Qu'est ...ce...qui se...passe ?

Je parlais lentement, agissais lentement et me comportais comme un zombie. Quoi que c'est normal je viens de me réveiller !

Curiel : Terre en vue ! Dépêche-toi, ça fait depuis Mathusalem qu'on n'a pas rencontré d'île !

Manami : Tu m'as réveillé pour ça ?!

Curiel : Bin, oui !

Manami : Un jour je te tuerai Curiel !

Curiel : Pour le moment, Zombie Manami ne peut rien faire !

Manami : Dirige-moi, je sens que je vais me prendre un obstacle.

Curiel me dirigea jusqu'au pont. La lumière m'éblouissait les yeux. Je mis du temps à m'habituer à la lumière de dehors. Finalement, petit à petit je me réveillais totalement et m'habituais à la lumière.

Manami : Joz, j'espère que tu ne t'étais pas transformé !

Joz : Bin non pourquoi ?

Manami : Quand je suis sortie la lumière d'ici était tellement lumineuse !

Joz : Ah ça c'est parce que tu restes trop dans ton lit !

Manami : A qui la faute...

Curiel : Techniquement c'est de ta faute.

Joz : Marco, faut pas se foutre de lui sinon...

Curiel : Ca peut te coûter cher.

Manami : Ah ça merci je l'avais remarqué !

Joz : Un conseil : Fais-toi toute petite, obéissante, pas insolente et gentille.

Curiel : Ca va être dur pour elle !

Mes yeux écarquillés par la surprise restaient écarquillés. Le temps passait et mon expression ne changeait pas.

PDV Externe

Ace : Bah ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a Curiel ? Joz lui a tapé dessus ?

Joz : Ah non ! J'y suis pour rien du tout !

Curiel : Ca fait quelque minutes qu'elle est comme ça.

Un petit blond portant une chemise violette ouverte débarqua dans la conversation.

Marco : Manami, on va sur l'île en reconnaissance viens !

Manami : ….

Le blond agita sa main devant le visage figé de la brune.

Marco : Qu'est ce que vous lui avait encore fait ?

Le pauvre était exaspéré.

Ace : Je ne sais pas. Voilà quelques minutes qu'elle est comme ça.

Curiel : Joz lui a demandé d'être tout le contraire de ce qu'elle est.

Marco : Joz !

Joz : Je lui ai demandé d'être gentille, pas insolente, obéissante et de ne pas se faire remarquer quand elle est avec toi !

Une goutte dégoulina sur le front de Marco.

Marco : Alors là, tu peux encore rêver ! J'ai bien essayé de la changer, mais c'est impossible ! Tu ne pourras pas la faire devenir obéissante comme tu ne pourras pas lui faire tenir l'alcool !

Ace ria et tapait le dos de Manami qui se ramassa.

PDV Manami

Manami : ACE !

Ace : Oups...

Ace s'apprêtait à courir, mais Marco s'interposa.

Marco : Manami !

Manami : Aye Commandant.

Je suivais Marco et nous montions à bord d'un petit bateau avec quelques hommes de notre division.

Marco : Je te confie la barque, je pars devant.

Manami : A tes ordres !

Des flammes bleues entourèrent le corps de mon Commandant qui s'envola en direction de l'île.

Manami : Toi et toi ! Ramer !

Homme 1 et Homme 2 : Oui Lieutenant !

Ma mission d'avant en tant qu'espionne était d'infiltrer les pirates de Barbe Blanche et de séduire Marco pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Ma mission de maintenant est de reconquérir son cœur et de lui faire oublier ma faute. Parfois, je hais l'amour !

A suivre...

Blabla : Je suis désolé de couper à ce moment là, je sais que c'est plus court que d'habitude mais j'avais besoin de couper ici.


	20. Chapter 19

Amandine : *p* j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre même si j'aurai pas dit non à une description de la « vie privée de Thatch » si tu vois ce que je veux dire **

Moi : Alors si ça vous branche j'essayerais de faire un OS/Petite fic sur la vie de Satch qui sera un rapport avec cette fiction. Si vous voulez dites le dans vos reviews !

Réponse aux review :

Smili D Alex : Et oui je sais je suis cruelle ! Moihahahaha !

Clairedixi : Merci ! *pleure de joi * Ce que tu m'as dit m'encourage et me rassure beaucoup !

Camargo : Et bien je vois que ma Manami zombie a beaucoup plus ! Voilà la suite !

Tigrou : Oy ! Désoler mais c'est toute les deux semaines un chapitre sinon je gère pas !

WayAroundTheWorld : Voila la suite.

Tigrou2Hitsu-kun : Voilà la suite !

Chapitre 19 :

**PDV Marco**

Cette île me semblait joviale et animée. J'ai volé jusqu'au premier village, bien que je préfère appeler ça « ville » vu sa densité. Mes frères seront heureux de se reposer dans cette grande ville, il y a tant de choses à faire. De plus, j'ai pu remarquer en volant plus loin qu'il y avait une station balnéaire et un petit centre de relaxation. Ce serait parfait pour Père (bien qu'il doit être trop grand pour rentrer dans ce bâtiment). Je me pose dans un coin reculé de cette ville en reprenant mon apparence humaine. Je m'assois sur un banc quand mon escargophone sonna. Je répondis.

Marco : Allo ?

? : Commandant, c'est Manami. Nous avons accosté sur la plage.

Marco : Vérifie la sécurité des lieux et après tu diras ton rapport à Père.

Manami : Oui ! A plus.

La communication se termina. De mon côté je marchais lentement en observant cette magnifique ville.

**PDV Manami**

Je demandais à mes hommes de se disperser et d'inspecter les lieux. Des hommes restaient avec moi pour « assurer ma protection ».

J'attendais une vingtaine de minutes avant que mes hommes reviennent.

Homme 1 : Aucun danger Lieutenant.

Homme 3 : Aucun avis de recherche au sujet de l'équipage, en fait nous n'avons vu aucun avis de recherche.

Manami : Alors nous pouvons accoster sans problème ?

Homme 2 : Exactement !

Manami : Je vais faire mon rapport à père. Rejoignez le Commandant !

Tous les hommes : A vos ordres Manami-sama !

Ils s'éloignèrent, tandis que moi j'appelais Père à l'aide d'un escargophone.

Barbe Blanche : Allo ?

Manami : Manami, au rapport. L'île ne présente aucun danger potentiel pour nous. Cette île ne semble pas connaître notre existence ou même celle d'autres pirates. Aucune trace d'avis de recherche ou autre.

Barbe Blanche : Une île coupée du monde ?

Manami : On dirait bien oui.

Barbe Blanche : Très bien.

Manami : Que dois-je faire ?

Barbe Blanche : Marco est avec toi ?

Manami : Non.

Barbe Blanche : Rejoint-le. Trouve un grand hôtel et réserve toutes les chambres.

Manami : A vos ordres Père !

Je raccrochais. Je ne vais pas appeler Marco pour le retrouver, je préfère chasser le phénix c'est plus amusant, surtout pour le prendre par surprise dès que je l'aurai trouvé. J'imagine déjà sa tête !

Je me mets donc en route. Connaissant ma tête d'ananas préférée, il a dû aller en ville pour faire quelques achats. Je pense surtout le trouver dans une librairie, les tonnes de livres qui me sont déjà tombés dessus quand je rentrais dans sa chambre en douce... Quoi vous le saviez pas ? J'avais pas envie de vous le racontez c'est tout !

Je rentre donc en ville. Une ville joyeuse, animé et qui ne semble pas connaître la piraterie. Oui, une île coupée du monde extérieur ! Il n'y a aucun signe de la Marine. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle île pouvait exister !

Je suis à présent dans le centre ville. J'aperçois une librairie, je rentre. Je cherche une touffe blonde, mais pour le moment rien. Je m'adresse au vendeur.

Manami : Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas aperçu un jeune homme blond avec une coupe de cheveux qui fait penser à un ananas ?

Vendeur : Si bien sûr ! Il est au fond, rayon navigation.

Manami : Merci bien !

Je me dirigeais à pas de loup vers le fameux rayon, couteau à la main. J'observais mon phénix, attendais le bon moment pour bondir sur la proie. Au bout d'un petit moment, je me dirigeais avec vitesse et discrétion vers lui, lui sautant dessus. Je me retrouvais par terre, Marco me dévisageant avec moquerie.

Manami : M… mais comment ?!

Marco : Haki de l'observation. Je t'avais repéré depuis un bon moment.

Je me relevai honteuse et assez sur les nerfs.

Marco : Il faut encore que tu progresse, petit scarabée !

Manami : Alors entraînez-moi, Maître Panda !

Il me regardait bizarrement puis rigola. Je le rejoignis et nous partîmes dans un fou rire !

Nous nous arrêtions de rire, il payait ses achats et on sortit de la librairie.

Marco : J'ai repéré un énorme centre nautique avec Spa et tout le tralala.

Manami : Ah ouai ?

Marco : Ca te dirai que on y aille avec tout le monde ?

Manami : Proposes-leur l'idée tout à l'heure ! Pour le moment on doit réserver plusieurs chambres d'hôtel.

Marco : Les hommes de ma flotte s'en sont déjà occupés. Ils nous attendent déjà là-bas, je t'y emmène sinon tu vas te perdre !

Il rigola.

Manami : N'importe quoi ! Je suis pas comme Ace, moi je ne me perds pas !

Marco : Je plaisantais !

Il était moins distant envers moi, ça me...rassurais ? Je ne sais pas comment dire. Il n'a peut-être pas oublié, mais au moins il a l'air de m'avoir pardonné.

On entra dans l'hôtel où tout le monde nous attendait. C'était un modeste hôtel, mais il se trouvait être très grand.

Barbe Blanche : Mes enfants, chaque Lieutenant dormira dans la même chambre que son commandant. Il y a 16 quartiers dans cet hôtel, chaque division occupera des chambres dans le même secteur que son commandant.

Ace : Donc si je dors dans la chambre 100, mes hommes devront dormir dans les chambres qui suivront le nombre 100 ?

Barbe Blanche : C'est ça mon fils.

Manami : J'étais sûre qu'Ace était intelligent !

Un super silence...

Manami : Bin quoi ?

Une mouche vol...

Ace : Sympa les gars, je vois que pour vous je suis un imbécile !

Manami : Hey je suis une fille !

Ace : Mais au moins toi tu étais sûre que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Père éclata de rire et nous donna nos chambres.

Deux heures plus tard tout le monde était installé et tout le monde eu le droit à un temps libre. Moi je m'installai dans mon lit et Marco travaillait à son bureau. Une chambre très simple, mur blanc avec deux lits, une salle de bain (qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce), un bureau et un canapé blanc. Je rêvassais sur mon lit, j'imaginais cette chambre sali après un acte peu catholique. Quoi ?! J'ai le droit d'avoir mes fantasmes non ? Je me demande comment mon cher Commandant peut apprécier la paperasse.

Manami : Tu fais quoi ?

Marco : Je remplis des papiers.

Manami : Pff ! Tu ne t'emmerdes pas ?

Marco : Non.

De nouveau un silence s'installa. Je m'imaginais le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je laissais divaguer mon esprit sur toutes les idées plus érotiques les unes que les autres...

Après avoir entendu Satch se faire une fille, vous comprenez que mon esprit travaille.

**PDV Satch**

Pour mon temps libre, j'ai décidé de visiter la ville... Bon c'est vrai, je fais la tournée des bars espérant trouver de jolies filles ! Les infirmières, ça va deux minutes ! Après tout ce temps passé sur la bateau, je dois bien m'occuper de... de se qu'on appelle « des trucs d'hommes ». Mais bon vous êtes trop petits pour comprendre ! Je suis en ce moment même dans un charmant bar avec plein de jolies jeunes filles. Je bois une bière au comptoir tout en repérant une fille qui pourrait me plaire. Une blonde ou une brune ? Le choix semble difficile. Je me serais bien fais Manami si seulement elle n'était pas ma sœur. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est la plus petite de nous tous, elle a seulement 17 ans et nous en avons en moyenne 24/35 ans (dans les commandants). C'est quand même étonnant que personne ne l'ai charrié à propos de ça ! Je devrais peut être m'en occuper... Attends une minute ! Elle est dans la même chambre que Marco donc... Si je mets tout le monde sur le coup on va peut être réussir à les faire craquer !

Un sourire pervers vint s'installer sur mes lèvres. En même temps, j'ai trouvé la fille idéale. Une rousse. Je l'abordais et on parlait un peu jusqu'au moment où nous quittions le bar, direction chez elle. La suite vous n'avez pas besoin de la savoir : C'est ma vie privée !

**PDV Joz**

Avec Vista, on faisait du tourisme se renseignant un max sur cette île. Elle n'a apparemment jamais connu les pirates ou la Marine. On a posé la question à des personnes qui nous on répondu : « C'est quoi ça ? ». On a posé la question à des personnes différentes, mais elle nous répondait toujours par la même question. La Marine n'a pas encore posé la main sur cette île et c'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. D'après ce que l'on nous a raconté, il y a un énorme centre nautique avec un spa. Après toutes ces semaines passées en mer, ça nous fera pas de mal de nous détendre un peu. Surtout Père, il stresse un peu en ce moment et essaye de prévoir les attaques des autres empereurs. Ca ne doit pas être très facile surtout avec sa santé, se détendre ne lui fera pas de mal.

Joz : Vista, si on faisait une surprise à tout le monde ?

Vista : Laquelle ?

Joz : A partir de demain on passe deux jours au centre nautique.

Vista : C'est une superbe idée ! Normalement l'eau ne devrait pas être salée donc aucun risque pour les détenteurs de fruits du démon !

Joz : Ca permettra à Père de se détendre.

Vista : Et que tout le monde s'amuse un peu.

Joz : Je sens qu'Ace risque de bien s'amuser !

Vista : Pas qu'Ace !

C'est vrai que ça nous fera pas de mal.

**PDV Izou**

Roh mon Dieu ! J'ai encore perdu Satch ! Où peut bien être ce coureur de jupon ?

Ace : Cette personne dit avoir vu un homme avec une coupe de banane.

Ace était partit chercher des informations.

Izou : Bien. Sais-tu où il est allé ?

Ace : L'homme m'a dit qu'il est sortit du bar avec une rousse.

Izou : La demoiselle risque d'avoir chaud aux fesses !

Ace rigola.

Izou : Ace je suis sérieux !

Ace : Allez Izou, laissons Satch tranquille à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être en pleine action si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Je soupirais. Vous croyiez qu'Ace était un gosse innocent ? De un, ce n'est pas un gosse, de deux il est adulte et de trois il s'est déjà fait plein de filles. Avec son style de beau gosse vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas difficile ! Et moi ? Moi je m'en fous des filles. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Et ne commencez pas à en déduire que je préfère les hommes ! Non, mais où vous allez sortir tout ça ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont de vrais pervers ! (surtout l'auteur qui écrit cette fiction /SBBAAAM/ Moi : Izou tais-toi!)

Izou : Alors que veux-tu faire en attendant Ace ?

Ace : Si on allait chercher Manami et Marco pour allez s'amuser un peu ?

Izou : Très bonne idée ! Ça nous fera passer le temps !

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre recherchée, je voulais toquer, mais Ace me prit d'avance en défonçant la porte. J'allais gronder Ace quand un spectacle s'offrit à moi. Un spectacle plus que choquant.

_A suivre…._

Blabla : MOUHAHAHAHAH ! Vous avez eu un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent, mais avec du suspens à la fin ! Vous devez vous demandez qu'elle est cette scène choquante ? Et bien vous verrez dans deux semaines ! Je comprendrai si se chapitre est moins bon que les précédents car j'ai beaucoup déprimé ces temps ci, alors si vous me mettez beaucoup de review ça me remonterais le moral et ça me fera très plaisir. Je ne sais plus quel auteur m'a dit : La review est le carburant de l'auteur. Je ne sais plus quel auteur, mais je suis sûre que c'est une fille !

Marco : Tu te rappelle du sexe, c'est déjà bien ! - - ''


	21. Chapter 20

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire a par merci pour vos encouragements, merci à ma Beta qui doit supporter mes fautes et voilà ! Ah oui, merci beaucoup on est passé à 110 reviews ! C'est la première fois que j'ai 110 reviews alors merci beaucoup ! *pleure de joie *

Amandine : **OUI ! JE VEUX CORRIGER TA FIC AVEC THATCH ** XD **Vilaine tu m'as fait encore plein de fautes viens ici que je t'attrape ! Grrrr tu me fais une grave allergie aux S. Arrête de les manger, si tu as faim… bha… bha… bouffe quelque chose quoi XD mais pas les S MDR.

Réponses aux reviews :

Florette : Ah non ce n'est pas ça le spectacle ! Je te laisse découvrir :D

Rustal D Amandine : Désolé chère Beta ce n'est pas un lemon. Si tu veux savoir ce que fais Satch, je propose une fiction détailler sur la vie de Satch que je prévois et commencerai à écrire quand j'aurai le temps. Voudrais-tu me corriger sur cette fic ? ;)

biggi salvatore : Oui deux semaines. Faut pas croire, mais j'ai cours tous les jours avec des devoirs le soir. J'ai pas tout le temps le temps d'écrire et pas tout le temps l'envie alors avec deux semaines je suis sûre d'écrire le chapitre. Tu verras si tu avais raison pour les trucs pas très catho :P

lajulie : Ah vraiment désolé ! Par MP tu peux me passer ton adresse E-Mail (si tu en as une)

Graou-Girl : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que me suis dit que faire le PDV de tous les commandants serai bien ^^

Tigrou : C'est Ok pour ta sœur jumelle, j'ai noté ! C'est parce que je suis très cruelle et que j'aime le suspens ! Petite je lisais que des romans policiers !

Camargo : Tu as raison et tu vas pouvoir valider ton opinion dans les premières lignes de ce chapitre ! En faite tu es une petite tricheuse de venir sur ! Et oui je t'ai démasqué amie de skyrock ! Hahahaha !

Nana : C'est un chapitre toutes les deux semaines sauf pendant les vacances de noël où y'aura pas de chapitre. Merci de ton compliment, c'est mon petit frère qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fiction !

Maintenant le chapitre !

Chapitre 20

_Devant la chambre de Manami et Marco_

**PDV Izou**

La chambre... quelle horreur ! Beaucoup de plumes traînaient par terre, les lits étaient défais et le clou du spectacle : Une Manami à califourchon sur son commandant tenant pour arme un oreiller ! Les deux s'étaient arrêtés de se battre et nous regardaient.

Manami : Vous faites quoi ici ? On ne vous a pas appris à toquer ?

Ace : Désolé...

Izou : Et bien, vous êtes revenus en enfance ?

Marco : Manami...

A la demande de son commandant, notre petite sœur se leva et refit son lit.

Manami : Je sais qu'il va devoir ranger tout ça...

Ace : Comment tu as pu perdre face à ta sous-lieutenante ?

Marco : Je n'ai pas perdu ! Je l'ai laissé gagner nuance !

Manami : Au fait vous deux, vous faites quoi ici ?

Ace : Euh... on venait voir ce que vous faisiez.

Izou : Ace s'emmerdait et voulait venir vous chercher pour qu'on aille faire un truc à l'extérieur.

Marco se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

Marco : C'est d'accord, mais attendez dehors, on va devoir ranger ça.

Je hochais la tête et sortis avec Ace, attendant devant leur porte.

**PDV Marco**

Avec l'aide de Manami, je rangeais cette chambre qui ressemblait à un bazar ! Elle refit les lits tandis que je passais le balai. Manami remit les tableaux en place et en une dizaine de minutes, cette chambre redevenait comme avant. Nous sortons ensemble de la pièce, Izou et Ace nous attendaient.

Marco : Alors les gars, où allons-nous ?

Izou : Allons explorer la plaine.

Manami : Une plaine ?

Ace : Oui ! La ville possède une grande envergure et on ne peut voir cette plaine d'ici. Izou connaît le chemin.

Marco : Alors Manami te suit, je vais avertir Père de notre promenade.

Izou : D'accord ! On se rejoint au port près du Moby Dick.

Marco : C'est ok !

Je m'éloignais de mes frères et de ma sœur pour rejoindre la chambre de Père. Je toquais et attendais son accord pour pouvoir entrer. Il me le donnait et je pénétrais dans la pièce.

Barbe Blanche : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon fils ?

Marco : Je souhaiterai vous informer que je vais explorer les environs en compagnie de mes frères Ace, Izou ainsi que ma sœur Manami.

Barbe Blanche : N'ai-je pas dit que vous aviez carte blanche aujourd'hui ?

Marco : Bien sûr que si, mais je vou...

Barbe Blanche : Il n'y a aucun problème tant que vous êtes de retour pour le dîner ! Gouahahahahah !

Je souris et le remerciai avant de rejoindre les autres au port.

Marco : Alors Izou, c'est par où ?

Izou : Il faut d'abord quitter la ville par là-bas.

Marco : On te suit, Manami surveille Ace !

Manami : Aye !

Ace : Je suis plus un gamin !

Manami : Oui, mais comme on te connait, on risque de te perdre.

Ace : Pff !

Manami : Allumette ambulante !

Manami commençait à provoquer Ace, ça allait finir en bagarre.

Marco : Ne commence pas Manami !

Manami : Roh, je voulais juste m'amuser.

Nous suivions Izou et commencions à quitter la ville. On était a présent dans une genre de forêt... une petite forêt avec des arbres quoi ! Ce genre de paysages nous change de la mer bleu. De plus ça fait un moment que nous n'avions pas accosté sur une île. Nous nous rapprochions à grand pas du nouveau monde. Le nouveau monde nous manque un peu, nous étions retournés sur Grand Line pour les quelques îles étant sous notre protection. Nous serions bientôt de retour dans le nouveau monde.

Manami : Izou, tu es sûr que c'est par là ?

Izou : Certain !

Ace : Fais lui confiance, après cette petite forêt un paysage magnifique va t'apparaître.

Ace sourit à Manami qui lui rendit son sourire. Manami était la plus jeune de nous tous (commandant) et pourtant on dirait la grande sœur d'Ace !

Cela faisait de bonnes minutes que nous marchions, mais je ne me plains pas ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les jambes ! Par contre Manami et Ace râlaient !

Ace : Izouuu ! C'est quand qu'on arriveuuhh ?

Izou soupirait.

Izou : Bientôt ! Cela fait trois fois en l'espace de cinq minutes que tu demandes !

Ace : C'est faux ! Manami a demandé aussi !

Manami : C'est vrai que c'est long pour arriver à cet endroit !

Izou : La patience te récompensera.

Voilà qu'Izou joue au sage maintenant ! Mais comme l'avais prédit ce cher Izou, derrière quelques arbres un beau et grand paysage s'offrait a nous. Une plaine remplie de fleur de toutes les couleurs. L'herbe bougeait au gré du vent, c'est absolument magnifique ! Manami et Ace étaient émerveillés comme deux enfants et Izou souriait fier de lui.

Ace : Et si on allait dans cette plaine ?

Marco : On est venu un peu pour ça...

Izou : Descendons !

On suivit Izou qui avait l'air de connaître quelque peu l'endroit. Une fois arrivé dans ce champ de fleur, Ace se roula dans l'herbe comme un chaton.

Manami : C'est vraiment magnifique !

Izou : N'est-ce pas ?

Ace se releva et enleva son sac. Moi, je me couchai dans l'herbe fermant les yeux en me relaxant.

**PDV Manami**

Marco était couché dans l'herbe, Izou debout regardant Ace et ce dernier fouillait dans son sac, sortant une nappe qu'il installait sur l'herbe.

Manami : Ace ! Tu ne vas quand même pas….

Ace : Et si !

Izou rigolait doucement. Ace était en train de préparer le pique-nique ! Il ne s'arrête donc jamais de manger ?!

Marco : Ca sent la nourriture...

Mon commandant se redressa, ouvrant les yeux.

Marco : C'est Ace, j'aurai dû m'en douter qu'il apporterait à manger !

Izou : Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de faire un pique-nique.

Ace : On a tellement marché que j'ai faim !

Manami : C'est vrai que c'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! En plus on est dans un endroit magnifique alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter !

On se rassemblait sur la nappe, Ace sortait les aliments et avant qu'il engloutisse tout, Izou lui sautait dessus pour bloquer ses mouvements.

Ace : Izou ! Lève-toi je peux plus bouger !

Izou : C'est le but. Avec toi on n'a même pas le temps de dire ''ouf'' que tu as déjà tout mangé !

Je rigolais avec Marco, puis je me servis à boire et proposa de même à l'ananas.

Marco : Je veux bien.

Il prit le verre et en but une gorgée.

Marco : Euh... Ne bois pas.

Manami : Pourquoi ?

Marco : C'est de l'alcool.

Manami : Izou !

Izou : Demande à Ace.

Manami : Ace ! Tu sais que l'eau ça existe ?

Ace : L'eau c'est pour les gamins ! Le rhum c'est pour les hommes !

Manami : Je suis une femme triple buse !

Ace : Ouai, mais une femme pirate !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à l'intelligence d'Ace... Non, mais vraiment ! Il n'y avait que de l'alcool fort dans ce sac de pique-nique, rien d'autre à boire. Marco éclata de rire, un rire moqueur.

Manami : Je n'y peux rien si je ne supporte pas ça !

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de rire.

Manami : Marco !

Marco : Désolé, c'est juste qu'Ace a raison !

Ace : Pour une fois !

Je prenais un sandwich et ne boudait pas. C'était un sandwich avec de la salade, du jambon, du beurre et du fromage. De la nourriture sans alcool, tout ce que j'aime ! À moins qu'Ace veuille me bourrer pour que je me donne en spectacle... si c'est le cas je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

Ace : Euh… maintenant tu peux me lâcher ? J'ai faim moi aussi !

Marco passait de la nourriture à Izou qui lâcha Ace (bien sur l'Allumette sauta directement sur la délicieuse nourriture)

Après ce délicieux repas, on jouait aux cartes. Malheureusement j'ai perdu... Normal avec trois commandants, impossible de gagner aux jeux de cartes ! Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que moi !

Trois heures étaient à présent passées, quand on s'amuse le temps passe vite ! Surtout avec ce magnifique paysage, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ! Des îles j'en ai visité avec Shanks, oui des îles souvent volcaniques où la chaleur règne ou des îles estivales. Nous sommes rarement tombés sur des îles hivernales, c'est vraiment dommage j'aime bien la neige. Mais alors un champ de diverses fleurs, ça je n'avais jamais vu ! Bravo Izou ! Je devrais sûrement penser à lui acheter un cadeau tiens !

Izou : Il est temps de rentrer, Père nous attend pour le dîner.

Ace : Le soleil commence à se coucher c'est vrai.

Marco : Vu le temps qu'on a mis à l'aller il serait temps de partir.

Manami : Et je suppose que c'est moi qui m'y colle pour ranger votre bazar !

Izou, Ace et Marco : Évidemment !

Manami : Je m'en doutais...

Marco : Tu ne peux pas désobéir à ton commandant !

Manami : C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ça !

Marco : Pas du tout.

Manami : C'est trop injuste !

Marco : Je sais, la vie est injuste.

Regardez-le avec son sourire supérieur et narquois ! Dès que je serai plus forte, je le défierai en duel ! Phoenix ou pas je gagnerai !

Izou : Je vais t'aider Manami ça ira plus vite !

Manami : Merci frérot !

C'est la première fois que j'appelle comme ça un membre de l'équipage, mais vu le sourire que m'offre Izou ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Marco et Ace s'éloigne un peu de nous et parle joyeusement ensemble. Avec l'aide d'Izou, je range les restes du pique-nique dans le sac que je mets sur mon dos. On rejoignit Ace et Marco et on prit le chemin du retour.

_A suivre..._

Voilà ! Un petit chapitre que je trouve intermédiaire et donc pas très génial. Vu que c'est les vacances de noël je m'excuse, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre. De plus ma fic ''La fille qui venait d'un autre monde'' reprend et je vais devoir bosser un peu. Vraiment désolé et passez de bonne fêtes, on se revoit après les vacances !


End file.
